Terror of the Magician
by Zephyrim
Summary: It was just another execution of a warlock, it was just another mother trying to take revenge for her dead son...but what will Arthur do now that the witch's magic is inside him, fighting to be seen? Set before 2x08 and is definitely AU. Updates sporadic.
1. Possession

The Terror of a Magician

1: Possession

_Another__ day,__another__ execution__… _thought Arthur as he watched another poor man lose his head. He didn't even pay attention as his father declared a feast in honor of the event. Merlin stood next to him, away from the edge of the balcony. The young man shifted uncomfortably—he always hated seeing these things. Arthur couldn't figure out why the boy couldn't accept that the people Uther executed were _evil._Merlin seemed to lament every loss of human life, sorcerer or not.

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur called and his servant followed him like he always did.

"I'm glad I'm not him," Merlin muttered.

"Why do you say that?" Arthur glanced back at him.

Merlin shook his head; his brow was furrowed in that expression he got that made him look older and wiser than he was…or could possibly ever be, considering the profound lack of intelligence Arthur saw in the boy.

"Is everything packed, Merlin?" Arthur changed the subject. He didn't like that expression on Merlin's face.

"Of course," Merlin replied.

"Then let's leave," Arthur started making his way for the stables. They had been about to leave on a hunting trip when Uther had stopped them and made them watch. Arthur had agreed but only for the execution; he wasn't in the mood for a feast.

"Safe trip, Arthur," Morgana called as they passed her in the corridor.

"I'll be back before you can miss me, Morgana," Arthur smiled. Morgana rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, Morgana, I'll bring him back in one piece," Merlin smiled at her.

"_Mer_lin!"

* * *

><p>An hour later they were in the forest surrounding Camelot. Arthur had found the trail of a herd of deer heading east. Merlin shouldered the heavy cross bow and followed after the prince, watching him be stealthy. According to him, the tracks were fresh enough for them to still be in the area.<p>

Merlin shuddered. Something wasn't right. Arthur, of course, was oblivious but Merlin looked through the trees cautiously. A twig snapped behind them, both men whirled around to see a woman in a traveling cloak. Her hood was down revealing grey hair and her eyes were tear-stained.

She looked at Arthur with a rage beyond rage—a cold, corrosive grief filled anger.

When she spoke, her voice was strained, like she was fighting so desperately to stay calm. "That man…" she began, voice quivering in anger "was my son. You killed him, Pendragon." The sorrow in her voice could've moved any man to tears. Arthur, however, was cautious and his hand moved towards his sword. The woman didn't move.

"Your father rarely sees the consequences of his own cruelty. How many families has he destroyed? He doesn't even know; he doesn't know the terror of being a magician, for being hunted for something that isn't our fault. I want you to feel what thousands of people have felt under Uther's reign, Arthur Pendragon," she vowed.

"So you're going to kill me?" Arthur unsheathed his sword.

The old woman shook her head "That wouldn't teach you anything, now would it? If you are to be a good king, you must understand the feelings of all your subjects—even the ones you hunt. _Arthur __Pendragon__,__ o hyn hyd ddiwedd amser, byddwch yn cerdded yn llwybr hud__!__"__*_shouted the woman, her eyes glowing the familiar gold of magic. Usually the glow only lasted a second but this time the gold stayed...and grew brighter and brighter until it left the woman's eyes completely. It shot across the space between them, Merlin tried to stand in front of it, but the witch had named Arthur in the spell, it would only and could only hit him.

The gold light hit Arthur's eyes, causing him to howl in pain. The woman collapsed, dead from the intricacy of her spellwork. When the gold completely engraved itself on Arthur's eyes, he fell to the ground. Merlin ran to his side and helped him sit up.

Arthur opened his eyes; they were blue and bloodshot but for one second, they flashed the magician's gold...

* * *

><p>To be continued! I use the Welsh setting on Google translate because Welsh is col; if someone can tell me about something better, I will use it instead. I will also try to include translations.<p>

*Arthur Pendragon, from now to the end of time, you will walk in the path of magic


	2. Magic

2: Magic

"Merlin!" Arthur grabbed at Merlin's neckerchief "Merlin, I can't see!"

Merlin's eyes widened. Arthur's eyes kept flashing between blue and gold and only seemed to get more bloodshot with every shift.

"Arthur, I'm right here; listen to me: you have to stay very calm. Panicking will only make it worse for Gaius to treat," Merlin spoke slowly and calmly. Arthur took deep breaths but he was still looking around, trying to see through his damaged eyes.

"The witch-"

"Died; she's not going to hurt you anymore," Merlin hoisted Arthur up and guided him through the trees to the horses. Once Arthur was seated in the saddle, Merlin tied a rope to Arthur's horse and slowly led it through the forest. Arthur death-gripped the reigns and kept a stiff back.

"Merlin, if you lead us into a tree, I'll have you in the stocks for a week," threatened Arthur.

"Understood, just keep calm; try to slow your heart rate," Merlin kept his tone even. If he was calm, it would help Arthur to keep calm. Merlin noted the shifting between the gold and blue was reducing, but if Uther saw it…

_I can't tell him but maybe…_

Merlin stopped his horse.

"Why are we stopping?" demanded Arthur.

"I should bind your eyes," Merlin helped him down and tore a strip of cloth from his shirt and covered Arthur's eyes. "Keep them closed, try not to open them."

Soon they were back in the saddle and riding slowly for Camelot.

"We should move faster," Arthur complained.

"Not when you can't see where you're going. I can't guide you and react fast enough to stop us from hitting something," Merlin told him.

"Then what good are you?" Arthur snapped.

"Calm down, Arthur; if you panic you might never see again," Merlin warned and Arthur fell silent, slowing and deepening his breathing.

* * *

><p>Hours passed them by as they maneuvered through the forest. Once they cleared the trees, Merlin allowed their speed to increase until they were galloping. Arthur seemed grateful for the change of pace.<p>

"I can see the gates!" Merlin told him.

"Show off…"

"Arthur, you know Gaius will find a way," Merlin encouraged. Arthur nodded. The guards in front of the gates ran out to greet them once they noticed the cautious nature of their approach. One guard ran to alert the King and Gaius while one helped get Arthur's head covered by a cloak so that they wouldn't know it was him. Merlin also disguised himself. If the people saw that the prince was blinded, they would panic.

They managed to get Arthur to his room where Gaius was waiting. Merlin caught his eye. Gaius came over to him.

"What is it?" Gaius whispered.

Merlin relayed everything that had happened including the part where Arthur's eyes kept shifting to gold.

Gaius looked grim when Merlin relayed the wording.

"We can't let Uther find out about this," Gaius whispered.

"What can we do? His eyes aren't exactly explainable," Merlin reminded him.

Gaius turned back to the prince who was resting in bed thanks to one of Gaius' famous sleeping draughts.

"Put out all the lights in the room, I'll explain to Uther that darkness is necessary; we can keep him out that way. Then we can solve this," Gaius stepped outside the room to tell the eager King (who was a little put out that he wasn't allowed inside).

Merlin extinguished the candles and closed the curtains. When he passed by the door, Gaius' wise voice could be heard "…absolute darkness is essential, my Lord, if this door opens too many times and for too long, it could damage his eye sight permanently. He needs time to let his eyes rest…" Merlin moved out of range and sat next to Arthur's bed.

He heard the clicking of high heeled boots and Morgana's worried voice could be heard even though Merlin had no idea what she was saying.

Gaius knocked on the door and called his name; Merlin got up and left the prince. He exited the room while keeping the door as narrow as possible.

"How is he?" Uther demanded.

"He's asleep," Merlin replied.

"That is even better for him, my Lord; I will send for you as soon as he's awake and I've assessed his eyes properly," Gaius promised. The King nodded and departed. Morgana hung back and stared at Merlin for a moment.

"How did this happen?" she asked him. Merlin looked to Gaius who nodded.

"The sorcerer who died today…his mother attacked us with magic," he said and Morgana gasped. Her posture faltered, signaling her insecurity. Merlin knew why; she was struggling to understand her own magic.

"Get him better," she pleaded to Gaius. He nodded.

* * *

><p>When Arthur awoke, his eyes itched. Someone had bandaged them properly. He sat up when he heard the door open and Merlin's familiar shuffling gait could be heard.<p>

"Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur, how are you feeling?"

"My eyes don't sting anymore," Arthur reached for the bandages but someone's hands stopped him.

"Let Gaius check properly, we don't want to damage your eyesight," Merlin released him and Arthur leaned back into his pillows.

"Are you thirsty?" Merlin asked. Arthur nodded. Merlin brought Arthur's hand to a goblet and guided it to Arthur's mouth.

"I'm not a child," Arthur carefully took a sip of the wine. It tasted good.

His eyes felt fine so despite Merlin's protests, Arthur removed the linen binding his eyes. The room was dark but his eyes adjusted and he saw the outline of his servant through the faint traces of light.

"What time is it?"

"Around midnight," replied Merlin.

"Light a candle," ordered Arthur.

"I don't think that's-"

"Just…do it," Arthur waved a hand. Merlin lit one candle and moved it closer to Arthur.

"How do I look?" asked Arthur.

Merlin hesitated before replying "You're fine."

"What is it? Bring me a mirror," Arthur demanded.

"That's definitely a bad idea…" Merlin trailed off when Arthur glared at him.

Merlin brought a hand mirror and Arthur stared at his reflection by candlelight. His eyes seemed fine…a little red around the edges. Then they flashed with that horrible golden colour that Arthur had been raised to hate. Shocked he let the mirror fall onto his lap.

"What was that?" he demanded, voice breaking. He felt numb and he realized his breathing was too irregular.

Merlin sat on the bed in front of him and looked him right in the eyes, unafraid. "Arthur, remember what I said about being calm."

Arthur couldn't be calm; he checked the mirror again just to make sure. Frightened blue eyes stared back at him…and then they were frightened gold eyes. Arthur forced himself to keep hold of the mirror as his eyes kept flashing gold. He started trembling and when his eyes flashed, the mirror shattered in his hand, spraying the bed with glass.

"Arthur!" Merlin caught his attention and stared at him intensely.

_This__ is __it,_thought Arthur. _Merlin __will__ tell__ Gaius,__ Gaius__ will__ tell __my__ father__…__and__ then__ I__'__ll__ die._

Merlin didn't say anything, he just held Arthur's gaze until Arthur realized that he was calming down.

"I swear to you, Arthur, I will not tell the King about this; Gaius can help you through this—you know that," Merlin kept that soothing calm voice he had adopted since this happened. Normally, Arthur would find such a tone patronizing in the extreme but this time it was comforting. Merlin was deliberately staying calm, not showing the fear that must be inside him having seen Arthur use _magic._

The thought of him using magic was too much for Arthur; all the years of Uther had taught him magic was evil were warring in his head with the fact that he, Arthur Pendragon, heir to the throne of Camelot, _had__ just __used __magic._

"What am I?" Arthur whispered.

"You're Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot—that's all you need to be, Arthur. This doesn't have to change anything," soothed Merlin.

"What do you mean? This changes everything!"

"Only so long as you allow it to, Arthur; you are who you choose to be," countered Merlin.

"What would you know!" shouted Arthur. Merlin flinched at the volume but didn't get angry or appear frightened. Arthur realized then the bravery his servant must have had to stand in the presence of a sorcerer and not show fear like any other servant would…and it showed Merlin's intense loyalty to his prince.

Arthur faced away from Merlin and looked at the glass. Merlin removed the quilt and got the spare from the closet.

"Remember: keep calm," he patted Arthur's shoulder and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" demanded Arthur. His worrying caused a chair to shoot out from under the table and nearly hit Merlin.

"To get Gaius, you can trust him. You already know he used to use magic," Merlin quickly exited the room, but not out of fear…Arthur didn't see that in his bearing.

Arthur looked at his hands…and tried very hard not to cry.


	3. Fear

So…I hope to draw this one out as long as possible. I could quite possibly be writing a whole new story line so this story is no longer canon. I am not going to just rewrite all of season two! That would be beyond boring. If Merlin as a TV show messed with the legend and jumbled up all the characters…well so can I.

I should be writing term papers right now but with 8 people on the alert list it makes it rather difficult. You know who you are and I appreciate the reviews I've gotten so far. I hope to see more. I hope my parents don't see that bit about the term papers.

3: Fear

"How is he, Merlin?" Gaius asked when Merlin walked into the door with a dour look on his face.

"Not good, he definitely has magic and he's panicking about that fact. Every time he panics, he tears his room apart. He's not even chanting spells…he's like me," Merlin sat down "I've never seen him so afraid."

"What have you told him so far?" Gaius wondered.

"Nothing beyond telling him stay calm and true to who he is; he doesn't know about me," replied Merlin. "I did say that you could help him."

"You'd be right; I'll speak with him. You should talk to the Great Dragon, Merlin. We need his guidance," Gaius advised.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow night," Merlin promised.

"Stay here; so far as Arthur knows, you aren't a magician. He'll be suspicious of you." Gaius left their chambers and Merlin leaned back. The haunted look in Arthur's eyes had burned itself into Merlin's. He hated seeing Arthur like that.

* * *

><p>Gaius returned an hour later sporting several cuts on his right hand. "His new magic is reacting to his temper."<p>

"Temper? When I was in there, he was panicking!" Merlin got some bandages and clean water.

As he bandaged Gaius' hand, he looked at Gaius. "So what did he break?"

"A table."

"Seriously? I'm going to talk to him," Merlin tied off the bandage and stood up.

"Merlin, he's terrified; he'll lash out at whoever tries to go near him!" Gaius warned.

"He calms down when I tell him to," Merlin left the room and walked quickly walked to Arthur's chambers. The torches had been extinguished in that hallway to eliminate any excess light and the King had ordered that no one make any noise if they must pass through that hallway. Merlin knocked before entering anyway. Arthur was sitting on his bed, knees up to his chin and facing away from the door.

"How's Gaius?" he said.

"Only a few shallow cuts," Merlin assured him.

"Why are you here?" Arthur asked.

"Because I'm your servant," answered Merlin.

"No servant is that loyal," scoffed Arthur but his tone remained flat and controlled.

"Because you're my friend, then," Merlin argued. Arthur looked at him with that face that said _is__ there__ something__ wrong__ with__ you?_

"Now _there__'__s_ a face that looks normal," Merlin lit a candle and looked at the table. It was still intact but a chunk of it had been chewed up and distributed around the room. He fought to keep his face neutral but one of his eyebrows still escaped into his forehead.

"Am I evil?" Arthur faced him properly, not getting up, obviously not trusting himself.

"Do you feel evil?" Merlin asked, picking up a scrap of wood.

"I feel…wrong. I know I'm wrong; I was taught that this" Arthur pointed at the table "is wrong. And now I am this!" Arthur stood up, and the table vibrated. Arthur froze. His eyes briefly flashed gold but nothing happened this time.

"I've hunted and persecuted sorcerers ever since I could wield a sword. I've watched hundreds of executions and I thought I was keeping the realm safe. But is this how they all felt? This fear is killing me, Merlin. I'm a knight. I shouldn't feel fear; I've spent so many hours training my fear out of me. I don't fear death…I shouldn't fear death. So why am I trembling so much?" Arthur held out his hands which were visibly trembling.

Merlin approached the prince cautiously. He didn't want to provoke the prince when his control was dangerously underdeveloped. He paused, not sure of what to say and then spotted the prince's sword on his desk. He walked over and picked it up.

"What are you doing?" Arthur backed away.

"This," Merlin said holding out the sword "is evil. It kills and kills and kills and causes much pain and misery. It shows no remorse and it knows no limits to its cruelty. If I don't destroy it, the realm will be in danger," Merlin explained.

"Merlin," Arthur gave him _that_ look again "a sword is just a tool; it's how you use it that…" Arthur stopped, eyes growing wide.

"Do you see?" Merlin put the sword down on the desk gently.

"But magic is completely different than a sword!"

"How?" Merlin challenged.

"Only evil people use magic!" Arthur argued.

"So Gaius, the man who has cared for you since birth, is evil too, then?" Merlin wondered.

"…No…but Gaius is…" the argument died on Arthur's lips and he sat down on the foot of his bed.

"You know you're not evil," Merlin seemed to complete the thought in Arthur's head because he nodded.

"I'm not evil because of this magic," he affirmed almost so that Merlin didn't hear. For a long moment all was silent in the room and then with a deep breath Arthur chuckled.

"Gaius said that there was no way to remove this magic…that I would have to live with it for the rest of my life," he sighed, but he finally seemed calm.

"Is that why you broke the table?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, _Mer_lin…" Arthur rolled his eyes. He was definitely back. "Do you think Gaius will teach me how to control it?" he looked at the servant.

"I know he would; he cares about you more than you think," Merlin assured him.

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely," Merlin smiled, even if it was too dark to see it.

"What about you?" Arthur asked.

"I'll help where I can, even if it's just listening at the door to make sure no one is coming," Merlin promised.

"Why would you help me this much? I've seen you, Merlin. Your loyalty is…far above what a common servant should have. You've drunk poison for me, got rid of troll stepmothers, helped me save Guinevere…what drives you?" Arthur tilted his head as if the change in angle would help him understand Merlin better.

"I told you: I'm your friend," Merlin pulled over a chair. "And I'll always help you whatever it takes."

* * *

><p>I know these chapters are really short but it seems to work out better that way. My other stories usually have seven pages to a chapter and it's just a pain to write them (my apologies to anyone waiting for Rivers of Jelly Babies and Madmen with a box). This one, I've done three updates in two days. I shouldn't be doing it, because I have term papers due.<p> 


	4. Uncontrol

Yes, I know Uncontrol isn't a proper word in the English language. And for my plan to work, Arthur still needs to meet Morgause. I'm going to completely destroy that episode though.

* * *

><p><span>4: Uncontrol<span>

For the first week, Uther didn't question Gaius' assessment that Arthur needed to be kept in confinement. He started pressuring Gaius…and then Merlin when the physician couldn't be persuaded.

"I'm sorry, sire, if Gaius says Arthur isn't healed enough, and I have to trust his judgment. I'll sprint to find you the moment Gaius gives the word that you can see him," was all Merlin ever said.

The second week, Uther could be seen pacing up and down the hallway outside his son's bedroom.

The third week, Morgana joined him and Gwen could be seen looking down the hall without actually venturing down it.

Before a month was up, Gaius had taught Arthur every exercise in the control of magic he could think of. Merlin could tell Arthur was growing restless and irritated with being cooped up but he didn't want to risk going out until he was absolutely sure Uther wouldn't be able to tell. They at least kept the candles lit.

Merlin entered one day to find that Arthur had compulsively gathered each and every piece of shattered wood that he had carved out of his table.

"How am I going to explain this?" he demanded. He'd regained his prattish attitude weeks ago.

"We can hide it and say you kept bumping into it…" suggested Merlin.

"And what? That I got so irritated that I carved a huge chunk out of it?" Arthur chewed his lip and surveyed the pile.

"That's why I said, 'hid.'"

"_Merlin_!"

"Do you have a better idea?"

Together, Merlin and Arthur pushed the table up against the wall, hiding the part with the hole behind a tapestry. It blended rather well.

"Okay, are you ready?" Merlin asked, bluntly.

A look of indecision crossed Arthur's face. "I don't know. I've mostly got the random bursts under control but…I still feel like people will just _know_ what's happened."

"They won't if you can remember what Gaius taught you. What if we try meeting someone else first, like Gwen or Morgana—especially Morgana, you know she dislikes Uther's policy on magic even more than I do," suggested Merlin.

"Gwen first…and open the curtains," Arthur ordered. Merlin threw open the drapes and let the sunlight enter the room for the first time in a month. Arthur flinched at the natural light—candle light just wasn't the same. It struck Merlin how pale Arthur had gotten. He'd stayed in shape as part of his control exercises, lots of push ups and sit ups and the like. If Merlin didn't know better, he would guess that Arthur had just got over being sick.

"You should go wash your face," he suggested as he went into the hallway. Uther wasn't there, he had to go and run Camelot at least some of the time. Morgana was gone as well, but Gwen was standing at the end of the hallway.

Merlin smiled and waved her over. She practically sprinted.

"What is it?" she asked.

"He's asking for you," Merlin replied and opened the door. Gwen hurried inside and Merlin closed the door, letting them be alone.

* * *

><p>Arthur watched Merlin closed the door. After a month of not seeing her, Gwen looked as beautiful as the sun shining behind him.<p>

"How do you feel?" Gwen asked. Arthur smiled slightly.

"I feel…normal," he said. And it was the truth. With Gwen there, life was the same as it had been a month ago before they had met that woman in the forest.

"You look…" Gwen bit her lip, not sure of how to finish. Arthur loved it when she did that.

"I look terrible. You can say it, Merlin already has…practically," Arthur cast a glance at the door.

_Why did he leave? Is he trying to trip me up?_

It dawned on Arthur just how dependent he was on Merlin and the thought made his eye brow twitch as he tried not to scowl in front of Guinevere.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Gwen looked to the empty void in the room where the table used to be.

"I kept running into it," Arthur hastily explained. He pulled over two chairs and had Gwen sit. Before they could say anything else, Arthur heard Morgana's light high heeled steps coming up to the door. There was a muffled argument between her and Merlin and she stormed into the room, wearing the dark blue dress. Blue was definitely her best color.

"Oh," she turned around but Gwen leapt up out of her chair.

"I-I was just leaving," Gwen shot an apologetic look at Arthur and shuffled out. Merlin peeked into the room, expression showing surprise at Gwen's sudden departure and irritation at Morgana's sudden arrival. He caught Merlin's eye and shook his head. This time, Merlin stayed in the room.

"Morgana," Arthur nodded to her "Please, sit."

Morgana sat down and looked at him. "I've been worried," she told him.

"I know. Gaius wanted to be absolutely sure I was healed," Arthur fought to keep his tone even. He didn't like that his first meeting with Gwen in a month had been cut short. It made him uneasy.

"How do you feel?" Morgana asked.

"Fine, I've been well looked after…by _Gaius,__" _he added the last bit for Merlin's benefit. The servant shot him a glare.

"You must've been so bored in here," Morgana prodded, trying to get a conversation going.

"I've kept busy; it's possible that I've run out of paperwork," Arthur smiled. Morgana didn't suspect a thing; maybe Arthur was better at this than he thought.

Something crashed in the corridor outside; both Arthur and Morgana flinched at the noise. At that moment a window shattered behind Arthur and the fireplace surged. Arthur was sure that only the window was his fault. He saw the momentary glow in Morgana's eyes and gasped. She gasped too; they'd seen each other.

_Now what?_

* * *

><p>This one was starting to drag so I put it out of its misery. Stay tuned for 5- Allies.<p> 


	5. Allies

I love you all.

* * *

><p><span>5: Allies<span>

The silence in the room was actually deafening. Merlin froze, wondering how the two would react to each other. Morgana rose, Arthur followed.

"Morgana…"

"Arthur…" they started at the same time and fell silent. Arthur indicated that she should go first.

"Arthur, please don't tell Uther," Morgana pleaded.

"As if I could, you saw me, didn't you?" he glanced back at the window. Morgana nodded and took a deep breath.

"My father can't find out about this; it would break him," Arthur glanced over at Merlin who was frozen in the corner. "And if you say a word of this to anyone, _Mer_lin…"

"Arthur, Merlin is the one who helped me find the Druids," Morgana cut in.

"Merlin!"

"She needed help," defended Merlin.

"Now we both need his help," Morgana stepped in front of Arthur so that she was between him and Merlin. "We can't learn to control this alone."

Arthur rounded on Merlin, pushing past Morgana. "How do you expect me to trust you when you've been hiding this?" he gestured at Morgana.

"You've always been able to trust me," Merlin calmly replied.

"Have I?"

"What would you have done if you'd found out about Morgana before this happened? I had to protect her!" Merlin shouted.

"Why?" this time it was Morgana who asked. "Why would you do this for me and now for Arthur?"

"I have my reasons," Merlin took a step back from them.

"Such as?" demanded Arthur.

Merlin shook his head "I've never agreed with Uther's laws. I save people when I can and I don't care who they are."

Arthur knew that this would be a perfectly good explanation if it wasn't Merlin. This past month the bumbling idiot he had come to know had all but disappeared as he helped Arthur control his magic. There was something the servant was hiding, Arthur had known from the moment they'd met. It was just so much more obvious now.

"Who are you?" Arthur demanded. Merlin said nothing but walked over to the door and left.

"I promised your father that he'd be allowed to see you. Are you sure you want to?" he asked, suddenly formal.

"Fine. But I expect answers," Arthur warned. Merlin left the room. The moment he did, Morgana suddenly hugged him.

"What are you doing?"

"It's just nice to have someone who feels the same way. Keeping this hidden has been torture. We'll hide this together, Arthur." Morgana moved to the door. "Can I come by later?"

"Sure," Arthur agreed, no longer feeling trapped. There was someone else who knew his pain and it was someone he could trust.

* * *

><p>Merlin sprinted, as promised, to the King's chamber. Gaius was just leaving.<p>

"Merlin? What's wrong?" asked Gaius.

"Arthur and Morgana know about each other," blurted Merlin.

"Oh no."

"They actually seemed to get better around each other," Merlin protested.

"Let's hope it stays that way. Two untrained magicians together will be a real handful," Gaius whispered to him. Uther came out of his chambers and spotted them.

"Good news, my Lord; Merlin tells me that Arthur is ready to be receiving guests," Gaius announced.

"I would've got here sooner, my Lord, but the Lady Morgana ambushed me in the corridor and demanded to know first," Merlin apologized.

"Of course, I can't compete with Morgana," Uther smiled and started towards Arthur's chambers.

"We'd better be waiting outside," Gaius muttered to Merlin and the two followed.

* * *

><p><em>REVIEW! Show me that it's worth it to continue!<em>


	6. Guess

_On with the story._

* * *

><p><span>6: Guess<span>

Merlin bit the inside of his lip for the fifteenth time, waiting outside the prince's door.

Uther had been in there for over an hour, just talking with his son and his ward; completely oblivious to the fact that they were both magicians. Would Arthur's control be able to hold out?

Finally, Uther departed the room, smiling (which was extremely creepy, actually). Merlin walked into the room and closed the door.

"How'd it go?" he asked. Arthur and Morgana slid further into their chairs.

"He asked about the table," Arthur told him "and the window."

"What's bad about the table?" Morgana asked. Merlin lifted up the tapestry, revealing the fractured table and the pieces of wood. Morgana gasped.

"I was a bit…frustrated…at Gaius," Arthur explained.

"Ah, that's why you looked panicked for a second," realized Morgana.

"I wasn't panicking," snapped Arthur.

Morgana and Merlin both raised an eye brow at him.

"I _wasn__'__t!__Mer_lin, make yourself useful and get some food, I'm starving," Arthur dismissed him. Merlin grinned and left the room.

"Do you find him just a little bit eerie?" Morgana glanced at the door.

"How so?"

"He isn't afraid of us; he isn't just hiding fear, if he was he would've messed up by now. It's like we're…natural to him," Morgana shook her head. "There's always been something about him."

Arthur nodded. He'd had that feeling too.

Merlin came back in ten minutes later with two meals from the kitchens. He took them over to Arthur's desk.

"How'd you explain the window?" he asked.

"I told him, I threw something at you and missed. He said he knows how much of a dullard you can be and that he wasn't surprised that I was mad at you after putting up with just you and Gaius for a month," Arthur told him.

"Ah," Merlin quickly left the room.

"Where's he off to?" Arthur stood up.

"What happened to being starving?" Morgana pointed out.

"I'm tired of guessing what goes on in the head of my servant," Arthur told her and the two set off after Merlin.

* * *

><p>Merlin hesitantly walked down into the depths of the castle. He had told Gaius a month ago that he would see the Dragon about Arthur's condition…that was a lie. Merlin still wasn't on good terms with the dragon; he didn't trust him after the incident with Nimueh and the Cup of Life even though the Dragon had helped him in deposing Queen Catrina and for his advice concerning the Witchfinder. It wouldn't be much longer until the Dragon insisted on his freedom.<p>

He came into the cavern and looked around. "Are you still here?" he called.

The answer was immediate: "Yes, young warlock; I have little choice but to be here." The Dragon landed on his favourite rock and waited for Merlin to start talking.

"Arthur has magic," Merlin told him.

"Oh?"

"A witch cursed him when Arthur killed her son."

"How has Uther reacted?" asked the Dragon, bored already.

"He doesn't know," replied Merlin.

"How long has this been going on?" asked the Dragon.

"A month."

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK IT IMPORTANT TO TELL ME?" raged the Dragon.

"I don't trust you! And it's not like Gaius and I can't handle it," snapped Merlin.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"Because I promised Gaius I would talk to you; I just didn't say when. Well, I've talked to you…until next time," Merlin turned to leave.

"Wait," pleaded the Dragon, calming down. "Tell me everything from the beginning."

* * *

><p>Arthur couldn't believe his ears. They were deep under the castle, in a section that was forbidden to all…listening to Merlin aggravate the Great Dragon. With a straight face. Morgana looked equally shocked.<p>

Arthur craned to listen without actually looking around the corner into the cave. Merlin was telling them about the past month…and basically everything that had happened to Arthur. He and Morgana had arrived just in time for the Dragon to shout at Merlin for all to hear.

Merlin finished his tale and Arthur heard the Dragon shift on the stones.

"Arthur's magic is not as controlled as you think it is. Control over such a volatile form of magic isn't achieved by simply learning to repress it. Arthur must learn how to use it and understand it rather than just try to bury it. The witch's magic is not his yet; a person's magic comes from the depths of his soul and flows outward…the magic that was forced into Arthur is still in the shallows of his soul—that is why it is so hard for him to control. In time, the magic will bury itself deep inside him and his power will stabilize. Then he will be like any other sorcerer," explained the Dragon.

Arthur placed his hand over his heart, expecting to feel the magic coursing through him.

"Arthur barely agreed to learn enough magic to get it under control; he's not going to like having to learn it properly," Merlin called to the Dragon.

"Unless he wants to be his own father's next unfortunate victim…you must convince him," affirmed the Dragon.

"How am I supposed to tell him?" demanded Merlin.

"I would start by finding him," the Dragon dryly suggested. "Come on out, Little Mage-Prince."

Arthur froze and Morgana stared at him, wide-eyed. He stood up, motioning for her to stay.

He stepped out into the cavern and looked from the Dragon to Merlin who had turn so white he made snow look colorful.

"Well," said Arthur. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

* * *

><p><em>I just realized that I still have to kill Balinor for the whole Dragonlord thing to work. I like that guy so it's going to be really hard.<em>


	7. Trust

_You know who I miss in season 4? The dragons. Are we ever going to see them again? How big is Aithusa now? I wanna see them so badly!_

7: Trust

Merlin couldn't say anything. How much had Arthur heard? The Dragon was fond of calling him 'young warlock,' Merlin hoped to preserve his secret a while longer. Arthur was having a hard enough time dealing with his own magic and now Morgana's. Finding out about Merlin's magic would destroy any trust Arthur had in him.

"I'm waiting," Arthur said in his I-sound-calm-but-I-really-want-to-hit-something-right-now voice.

"Well…" Merlin started but his tongue felt like lead. His legs felt numb.

"It's exactly as you heard, Little Prince. Your magic won't stay suppressed for long. Within the year, it will be as much a part of you as your own heart…but until then it will continue to lash out with your emotions because it is not yours just yet," the Dragon cut in. For once Merlin was grateful for his help from the bottom of his heart.

"What do you mean, 'not mine?'" demanded Arthur.

"I mean to say that the witch who cast the spell and gave you her magic left an impression on it even if specific instructions were not voiced in the casting. She gave you magic so that you would experience the _fear_of living in Camelot while under your father's reign. To do this, Uther has to first find out about your magic and therefore, the magic within you fights to be seen. Until your body processes this magic and converts it into yours, every time you become angry or are surprised _something_will happen," explained the Dragon.

"How do I make it mine _faster?_I can't wait a whole year!" shouted Arthur.

"Of course not, you _are_Uther's son, after all," the Dragon rolled his gold eyes "The way to make this happen faster is to do what I suggested: actually learn how to use it."

"No."

"I told you he wouldn't agree to it," interrupted Merlin.

"_Mer_lin," Arthur glared at the boy "Shut. Up."

Merlin threw up his hands and looked away from the prince.

"It is the only way…unless the thought of your own father looking on you with the disgust he feels for a common sorcerer is appealing to you. Or the thought of him giving the order to have you on the chopping block or on the pyre-"

"Alright!" Arthur cut him off "I get your point. But how am I going to learn? I can't just take lessons from Gaius in _the__castle_without someone eventually finding out!" Arthur argued.

"You'd be more than welcome to learn down here," offered the Dragon.

"NEVER!"

"A simple no would've sufficed. Yes, I see your dilemma, Little Prince. And you won't be learning alone either. I don't know why you insist on hiding from me, you three are about as subtle as I am. So why do you hide, Witch?" the Dragon turned to face the door to the chamber. Morgana hesitantly approached them.

"Here lies another variable that you must deal with. A great prophecy tells that this witch will destroy Camelot; what do you say to that, Arthur?" asked the Dragon, actually using Arthur's proper name.

"What prophecy is that then?" demanded Arthur, giving Morgana a reassuring glance.

"The same one that says _you_will be the Once and Future King that will unite the land of Albion and the same one that says Merlin is meant to protect you from the evils you will face…or have faced," the Dragon watched Arthur's reaction with amusement.

"_Merlin?__" _Arthur looked over at the boy who had sat down and buried his head in his knees at this point.

_I__am__having__such__a__bad__day__… _Merlin thought.

"What can _Merlin_do?" Arthur scoffed. Merlin took a deep breath and stood up. There was no getting out of this. They knew about the Dragon, Arthur had to truly be an idiot not to eventually come to the right conclusions.

_I want to tell him. I don't want him to just guess. I've waited too long for him to just figure it out._

"_Rhag__tân__ychydig__o,__"__*_chanted Merlin and a small flame appeared in his hand. Arthur and Morgana gasped and looked at each other.

"Merlin, you..." Arthur couldn't finish. The shock was too apparent on his face. He faced away from Merlin, pointedly looking at the wall. Morgana just stared at him, a shocked look on her face.

"Returning to the main point," interrupted a bored sounding Dragon "but you have yet to answer my question: what will you do about your destinies? The King, the Protector and the Destroyer...all three stand on equal ground here. You can't defy destiny."

"We can try," retorted Arthur, taking Morgana's hand. "Why does she become the Destroyer?"

"The druid boy, _Mordred_, whom you have met before," the Dragon growled his name "is not to be trusted. Perhaps if you can avoid him, the Witch will never fulfill her terrible destiny."

Arthur squeezed Morgana's hand reassuringly. "We'll do whatever it takes."

She nodded.

Arthur looked to Merlin. "You have some explaining to do...while you show us how to" Arthur paused "use magic."

Merlin nodded, still tense. Arthur was not going to let this one slide.

"Oh, and Arthur," the Dragon called them back.

"What?"

"The Kingdom you create will be one where magic and sword fight as one. I will not tolerate being kept here when this happens," warned the Dragon. Arthur scowled but said nothing.

0

Merlin slipped into Gaius' chambers and closed the door softly, leaning on it.

Gaius looked up and seeing how deathly pale he was, ran over to him.

"What happened?"

"I talked to the Dragon...finally."

"You said you would do that a month ago!"

"Yes, I did say 'tomorrow,' but tomorrow never comes does it?" Merlin snapped and walked over to a bench, sitting down heavily. "Is it colder than usual in here or is it just me?"

"What else happened?" Gaius asked as he looked at Merlin.

"Arthur and Morgana followed me down to the Dragon," admitting it suddenly made Merlin feel exhausted.

"And then?"

"He found out about nearly everything."

"Nearly?"

"He knows I'm a warlock!" Merlin blurted in a loud uncontrolled voice.

"That might explain why you're in shock. Come on, Merlin, off to bed with you," Gaius helped him stand up and dragged him up the stairs to his room.

"Arthur's agreed to learn magic...properly." Merlin told him before drifting off into sleep. Gaius bundled him up and let him rest.

*little fire (Welsh)

So yeah, I don't want Morgana to be evil...at least not at first. We'll see.


	8. Secrets

_I__'__m __sorry;__ on __my __last __update __I__ was __rather __put __out __someone __could __be __so __rude __and__ it __was __wrong __to __take __it __out __on__ you __all __who __actually __have __manners. __I __will __not__ torture __you __until __January. __I __was __hyper-__stressed __because __I __had __two __papers __to __do __but __those__ are __done __now __and__ I__ feel __much __better. __I __got __my __computer __back __from__ being __repaired __which __means __I __can __stop __using __the __outdated __model __I__ had __been __using __to __write __this __story. __Read, __review, __enjoy __and __Merry __Christmas!_

_Also, I've re-uploaded Chapter Seven. I think I changed a few minor things (I can't really remember) so refresh your memories before continuing. Should take you about ten minutes...  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>8:<span>Secrets

Merlin's head hurt. A million and half things seemed to be rampaging in his mind.

Arthur knew about the Dragon.

Arthur knew he had magic.

Morgana knew he had magic.

Arthur was going to learn magic. From him, supposedly.

Morgana knew about the very destiny he was trying to protect her from.

Merlin walked into Arthur's room in the morning as usual and found a sword pointed at his neck.

"I want answers," Arthur stated.

"You're not even dressed," Merlin rubbed his temples. He'd been dreading Arthur's reaction. At least he hadn't been skewered instantly.

"Will you tell me the truth?" Arthur didn't move an inch. Merlin knew that look; he'd seen it many times when Arthur sparred. Arthur was evaluating him like he was an opponent.

"Arthur, remember when we first met?" Merlin gently pushed the sword away from his throat. Arthur allowed it but he was still ready cut Merlin down.

"Of course I do; you were an idiot," Arthur smirked.

"Who told you that he could take you apart in less than one blow," finished Merlin. "Just so we understand each other. I won't hurt you. I couldn't hurt you. You _can_trust me always and completely," Merlin told him.

"I'll be the judge of that," Arthur replied, but he did lower the sword.

Morgana picked that moment to burst in. She looked from Arthur to Merlin to the sword in Arthur's hand and nodded.

"Morgana, do you not knock?"

"I have a lot on my mind," she defended.

"Don't we all," muttered Arthur and pulled over a third chair. "So why don't we all _sit __down_ and Merlin can tell us _everything_," Arthur ordered, trying to keep his temper under control. Merlin didn't sit down. He walked over and looked at the still-shattered table.

"_Drwsio__ mae'r__ tabl,__"__*_chanted Merlin and the wood shot up into the table, stitching itself back together like it had never broken. Then he looked at the boarded up window "_Ddatrys__ y__ gwydr.__"__**_The glass rearranged itself into the window frame and the cracks sealed.

"How long have you been practicing magic?" Arthur demanded.

"I was born with it. I didn't choose it. Sorcerers will study for years and still not achieve what I can do just by _thinking._I'm not actually a sorcerer; I'm a warlock. Next question," Merlin sat down in the third chair and waited. He felt lighter for not having to carry the secret...and heavier because of the guilt of having kept it this long from Arthur. He saw the accusatory look in Arthur's eyes...and Morgana's.

"Why go so far? If I had found out before this happened, I would've been able to hang you without hesitation. You must have known that. So why would you go so far to protect me, to protect Morgana? We're the son and ward of the man who has killed hundreds of your kind," Arthur demanded.

"You heard the Dragon, Arthur. You're the Once and Future King; the man who's destined to unite all of Albion. You'll do great things...but you need my help. You can't succeed without me because you have more enemies than hairs on your head," Merlin replied.

"I've never had any problems," argued Arthur.

"Only because I can usually take care of them before they can get to you," countered Merlin.

"How many times?"

"More than I care to name," Merlin informed him.

Arthur's brow furrowed and he looked away from Merlin, pointedly staring at Morgana's shoe. She was wearing green today.

"You lied to me."

"Telling the truth would've gotten me killed," defended Merlin.

"It still might!" Arthur stood up, grabbing his sword and taking a swing at Merlin. Merlin rolled out of the chair and across the floor.

"I won't harm you. Ever," vowed Merlin.

"Then I might just kill you! How could I not notice this? You're the person who I'm with most of the day and I didn't see anything. You led me to believe that you were a terrible liar; you led me to believe I could trust you! How can I after this? Damn it, Merlin!" Arthur took another swing at Merlin who seemed to be completely able to dodge him.

"Arthur, you're losing control," Merlin warned as each swing of Arthur's sword caused damage that couldn't have come from the blade. Arthur was channeling his magic into the sword, his eyes a brighter gold than Merlin's was normally.

"Calm down-"

"I'm through being calm!" shouted Arthur.

"Arthur, stop!" shouted Morgana. Arthur froze and looked at her. She looked terrified. Merlin stepped out of his defensive stance and bowed on one knee.

"Sire, my life is yours to do with what you will, now and forever," he promised, bowing his head. Arthur lowered his sword and stood like he would over a knighting ceremony.

"Do you promise not to keep anything from me again?" Arthur asked.

"I do."

"And that you'll never betray me?"

"If I ever betray you, my life is forfeit," vowed Merlin.

"And you'll follow all of my orders without question?"

"Well..."

"Merlin!"

"I'm not going to lie to you anymore! I'll follow your orders but if it means leaving you to die then to hell with them!" explained Merlin.

Arthur scowled but nodded. "Stand up," he ordered. Merlin did so. "While I can't publicly declare any of this, Merlin, when it is just the three of us, consider yourself...Spell-Knight of Camelot."

"You couldn't think of a better name?"

"_Mer_lin!"

"Sorry."

Arthur turned to Morgana who had moved closer to witness this. She still looked worried about what the Dragon said yesterday.

Arthur reached out to her. She took his hand. The three stood equal to each other in a triangle.

"Let's make a pact between the three of us," suggested Arthur "this kingdom I'm supposed to create...let's create it together. A kingdom of peace where magic and sword can walk hand in hand. Where no one has to fear for their lives just by living. We'll fight destiny, Morgana will _not _be the destroyer here. Not if I can help it," Arthur promised her. Merlin placed his hand over their joined hands.

"And so we swear," he said.

"And so we swear," Morgana nodded, smiling slightly.

"And so we swear," finished Arthur before they all said "so it shall be."

* * *

><p><em>Was<em>_ anyone__ else__ reminded __of __the __Doctor __Who __special__ '__Waters__ of __Mars__' __when __they __watched__ 4x10?_

* mend the table

** fix the glass


	9. Control

Yes, I overcame the possibility of maybe putting this story on hold thanks to a certain smart aleck. If you don't like it go write your own. On the other hand, my Doctor Who story Rivers of Jelly Babies might never recover...

* * *

><p><span>9: Control<span>

Arthur was a really slow learner. Gaius attributed this to Arthur's magic not being completely under control yet but Merlin was convinced that Arthur still wasn't sure about the act of learning what he had been raised to hate. It had been three months already and Arthur wasn't much past the basics. Morgana on the other hand was learning too fast for either Arthur or Merlin, for that matter, to keep up.

"It's good for you to have a student to compete against," Merlin encouraged as Morgana and Arthur tossed a ball to each other without using their hands. Their eyes were maintaining the gold color of a sorcerer. Morgana was manipulating it expertly, when the ball came into Arthur's influence, its movements became jerky and rough.

"Magic is more like the sword than you realize, Arthur. It's an extension of you, not an addition to you," Merlin advised. Arthur furrowed his brow and the flight path of the ball became smooth. Merlin intervened and tried to take the ball from Arthur using his own magic.

"What are you doing?" demanded Arthur.

"At the moment? Toying with you!" Merlin smiled and the ball raced at the speed of a canon around the room.

"Now take it back," ordered Merlin. The two royals looked at him incredulously.

"You've got to be joking," said Arthur.

"I know you can do it. Use your strengths," Merlin had the ball ricocheting off the walls, narrowly hitting Arthur. Morgana ducked and her eyes flashed. The ball hesitated but it kept moving. Morgana glared and tried again. The ball exploded this time.

"Morgana, anger taints the intent of a spell," cautioned Merlin…right before the curtain behind him caught fire.

"Watch it!" Merlin backed away and threw water on it.

"So that candle _was_ you," Arthur realized.

"Of course it was," Morgana glared at him.

"Your control is still far from perfect…both of you," Merlin said as he repaired the hole in the curtain. It was a daily routine, when something went wrong, Merlin would fix it.

"How can we learn control when you constantly do things like that?" demanded Arthur.

"Would you prefer an actual combat situation?" Merlin retorted, growing angry for a moment. "If you can't do something as simple as steal a ball back from me, then how will you cope under real pressure? When something crashed in that hallway months ago, you both flinched and your magic went out of control. One second is all it takes for Uther to find out about you two," Merlin told them. "We can't keep learning at the castle anymore if this continues."

There was something in the way Merlin said that that made Arthur curious. "Is this how you lived in Ealdor?"

"When I was a child I wasn't capable of anything that couldn't be explained away but as I got older…" Merlin shook his head. "It became so hard to hide. I had to learn to control it or else someone might've found out. It wasn't the easiest of childhoods. I do know how you feel, Arthur. I know this isn't easy. I didn't even have a teacher, I had to learn for myself by myself…which is actually the best idea I've had all day," Merlin stopped talking and started thinking.

"Arthur?"

"Merlin."

"Stop listening to me. I've been teaching you to use magic the way my magic works. You need to find the way that _your_magic works," Merlin sat down at the table. "I'll just keep things from exploding."

Arthur sat on his bed and concentrated. Merlin had more than one leather ball so Morgana and Arthur each got one to practice with. He had it floating in front of him, bobbing up and down like it was on water or something. Even though he was incanting the spell in his mind (which was easier for him to do than to try to pronounce the Old Tongue) he could feel his magic threatening to let go. Arthur tried to rein it in and force it to obey but the more he tried to grab hold of the power, the more it struggled—lashing out at him and his room. The ball started vibrating where it floated and Arthur's keys started levitating…then his pillows.

"Arthur," Merlin got his attention and the spell broke. Everything hit the floor…including the bed itself. Arthur lay back, suddenly exhausted and nursing a headache.

"This is impossible," he moaned.

"No it's not," Merlin summoned Arthur's ball to his hand.

Arthur rubbed his temples. "I can't even do that without this headache."

"You're trying too hard," Merlin dropped the ball and it stopped two inches from Arthur's forehead.

"How do you do it?"

"I just do it; for me, magic is a reflex like when you move your hand away from something hot. I don't even realize it half the time until it's done," Merlin explained.

"But when it's not a reflex, how do you keep hold of it?" Morgana asked as her ball was beginning to smoke as it orbited her head.

"When I first started trying to control it, I'd bottle it all down and keep it constrained. Magic doesn't respond well to that. I nearly burned a forest down. Twice," Merlin shuddered.

Arthur nodded and sat up, taking the ball back.

Muttering the words under his breath, he felt the magic respond. This time he didn't try to crush it down. Whenever the magic threatened to get out of control, he guided it back but he didn't try to force it like before. This time the ball did exactly what it was supposed to do. Arthur sent it around the room, playfully smacking it against Morgana's. A war of leathery missiles ensued between them. The two leather toys raced around the room, hitting the walls, each other and Merlin.

"Ow!" Merlin glared at them and they dropped to the floor.

"How is it that you can stop us like that?" Morgana wondered.

"I'm just stronger than you," replied Merlin.

"Can we learn something useful now?" suggested Arthur.

"Like what?"

"Well, all those convenient coincidences that seem to happen when you're around…tree branches, fire balls…" Arthur trailed off.

"So you did notice the tree branches! Honestly, I kept thinking how many of those it would take before you commented on it," Merlin chuckled. "Well…to start, sorcerers who study magic rather than being born with it are inclined towards certain…areas of study. Nimueh and Edwin used black magic; Druids alternate between various elements, healing, divining…the list is endless. I think you, Morgana, would be wise to learn more about fire. You can learn other things, of course, but your powers seem slanted towards fire and explosions," advised Merlin.

"I see," Morgana nodded. "What was that spell you used when we talked to the Great Dragon?"

"_Rhag __tân__ ychydig__ o,_" replied Merlin and coached her on the correct pronunciation.

Morgana held out her hand and repeated the words. A small orange ball of flame appeared abover her hand. She smiled at the accomplishment.

The door to Arthur's room slammed shut. The spell ended when Morgana lost concentration. All three looked up at the door and saw Uther standing there; his face a mixture of rage, sorrow, confusion and terror.

* * *

><p>Oh dear, I seem to have left you on a climax. I must be really cruel or something...hahaha.<p> 


	10. Exile

Almost done school, I will be dropping off for the week of exams but I will be back and this story will have a lot more attention until Jan 9th or so.

* * *

><p><span>10: Exile<span>

No one moved a muscle. Morgana looked terrified; Arthur wasn't sure what to do. This was the moment that he would have to choose between his father's beliefs and what was fair. He knew magic wasn't evil after all he wasn't evil, Morgana certainly wasn't evil and Merlin…

Arthur had to think about that one. Merlin had snuck into Camelot and became very popular with the serving staff in a short time. Even the knights respected him as did Arthur…sometimes. The boy was a mystery; a very powerful mystery. Supposedly his loyalty was driven by a prophecy but Arthur knew better. He'd sworn his loyalty to Arthur and Arthur accepted.

Merlin wasn't evil.

Merlin was his loyal servant, his protective knight…his friend.

"What…?" Uther couldn't find the words. His face was steadily turning red; Arthur knew there wouldn't be much time for talking in a few minutes. How long had he been standing there?

Then Uther howled and drew his sword. Deep down, Arthur knew he'd never be able to perceive his sweet ward Morgana with having magic. Arthur didn't have his sword and in his panic, he felt his magic surge. Arthur's sword flew off the desk and into the path of Uther's sword. At the same moment Merlin pulled Morgana back towards him and out of range of the King.

"It can not be!" Uther raged, looking at Arthur's floating sword and at the gold flash in his eyes.

"Father, listen to-" tried Arthur but Uther wouldn't hear it. He swatted Arthur's sword aside; Arthur felt his wrist burn as if he'd actually been disarmed. This time Merlin stepped in and when Uther tried to cut him down he was blasted across the table into a wall.

"Merlin!"

"He was going to kill you! Pack a travel bag. Come on!" Merlin waited for Arthur to pack as if for a hunting trip and then took Morgana's hand. They raced through the castle, slowing down when they encountered people. No one knew about Uther yet; they still had time.

"Where are we going?" Arthur demanded.

"Gaius' chambers," Merlin burst in, startling the old physician.

"Uther knows," Merlin told him before going up to his room and coming down with his own bag a moment later. He also had a staff wrapped up in cloth.

Gwen came into the room out of breath like she had run after them.

"Arthur, what's going on?" she asked.

"Gwen! Perfect timing!" Merlin took her shoulders. "Take Morgana to her room and help her pack for travel. Do it as if your life depended on it!"

"But what-?" Gwen and Morgana disappeared from the room.

"Merlin?"

"Follow them and take Morgana to the stables," Merlin snapped and Arthur knew that just this once, he'd have to listen without question. This new authoritative Merlin was starting to scare him. He left Merlin in Gaius' room and hurried after Morgana and Gwen.

* * *

><p>"I'm coming with you," Gaius said, packing up his medicine bag with a sack of some other possessions.<p>

"Gaius, no," Merlin objected.

"I have to come with you," he affirmed.

"Uther doesn't know about you, you don't have to leave," reasoned Merlin.

"He'll know I've sheltered you; that's more than enough reason for him to have my head. You can't help Arthur and Morgana alone," Gaius looked Merlin in the eyes and Merlin knew Gaius was coming or else.

"Then go to the stables and steal a horse," Merlin passed Gaius his pack and clapped his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"If we run out of time, we'll need a diversion. If I don't make it, take them to Ealdor," Merlin ran out of the room and into the corridors.

* * *

><p>Arthur waited for Gwen to finish helping Morgana.<p>

"You'll have to come with us," Arthur realized. He had told Gwen everything. She'd been understandably shocked and her tan face had paled a bit but she showed no other signs of fear.

"I know," she replied as she tied off the end of Morgana's braid. Morgana had abandoned her green dress in favor of plain looking trousers and a cloak with a hood that was brown.

"And you still chose to help?" Arthur asked.

"Of course; since my father died, the two of you have been the most important people in my life. Where would I be without you?" Gwen looked up at him.

"Thank you," Arthur managed. Gwen's sincerity had moved him…there was always something about her that could.

"Come on, when Uther wakes up…" Morgana shouldered her pack and the three ran from the castle into the Lower Town where they found Gaius by the stables. Three of the five horses they would need were saddled.

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur demanded. Merlin's pack was with Gaius but the long staff was not.

"He's waiting for the alarm to sound," Gaius mounted his horse and had Merlin's tethered to it. Morgana, Gwen and Arthur mounted theirs and started trotting towards the gates.

The bell tolled; the guards started to move to their proper posts, waiting for orders.

"We need to move," Arthur put his hood up kicked his horse into a canter. Something near the castle exploded. Arthur looked back to see the Bell Tower come apart.

"Merlin…" he couldn't help but whisper as debris rained down on the castle.

* * *

><p>Merlin held his staff in one hand and his shoulder with the other as he ran from the guards through Camelot. A piece of debris had caught him as the Tower exploded.<p>

"Don't let him escape!" shouted Uther. Merlin ran towards the courtyard but Sir Leon was massing a lot of men there.

_The only way to go is down…_

He headed for the dungeons instead. No one was guarding them right now, everyone was searching for Merlin. After his stunt at the Bell Tower, Merlin was sure that Uther had forgotten all about Morgana and Arthur for the moment.

The Great Dragon seemed to be waiting for him when he burst into the cavern and leaned against the wall.

"Trouble, Young Warlock?"

"Uther found out about us," Merlin panted.

"And the explosion that I could feel down here…?"

"Diversion."

"I see; and you're down here because you have no where else to go," reasoned the Dragon.

"I have a deal for you," Merlin stood up off the wall.

"Oh?"

"If you can get me out of here and swear not to exact revenge on Camelot, I'll free you," Merlin panted, his shoulder was throbbing.

The Dragon paused for a moment. The sound of soldiers coming down the stairs was growing louder.

"If you could hurry," Merlin snapped.

"Alright, Young Warlock; you have a deal," agreed the Dragon.

"You'll swear as the last of your kind that you won't attack Camelot?"

"I swear, now hurry, Young Warlock," the Dragon urged.

Merlin pointed the staff at the chain. "_Anrheithia_!"* he shouted at the chain snapped. The Dragon reached over with his head and Merlin climed on.

"Hold on tight," the Dragon ordered and took flight through the cavern. A simple metal grate large enough for the Dragon to fit was all that stopped them.

"_Anrheithia!__" _Merlin shouted again and this time the gate was blown outwards. The Dragon vaulted out into the open sky with a mighty roar.

"We have to find Arthur," Merlin started scanning the landscape.

"We will, but first, to get away from the castle. To find your friends now would only draw attention," the Dragon angled low over the forest and they disappeared around the mountain.

* * *

><p>Arthur had seen the Dragon take off into the distance and couldn't believe it. The four travelers had speedily made for Ealdor, hoping to outrun the patrols that were sure to follow. Now that the sun had gone down, little blots of torches could be made out in the trees. Dozens of them. The four kept moving as quietly as they could. In the early hours of the morning they stopped for camp in a cave Arthur knew of. Then they had waited.<p>

Arthur kept watch at the entrance. Gwen was showing Morgana how to build a fire without magic. Once they'd gotten past the arrangement of the wood, Morgana lit the fire herself.

Arthur was surprised that Gwen was so calm about all this. So much had changed today for her and it hadn't needed to.

Gaius approached him; he was worried about his ward, Arthur could tell.

"Sire," he greeted.

"Gaius."

"Merlin will be fine," Gaius said, more to himself than anyone.

"I know," Arthur assured him and then continued. "Magic might not be evil in itself Gaius, but it does cause a lot of strife."

Gaius nodded. "What happened today was not your fault, Sire."

"But it was; if we had been more careful...if we had taken more precautions..."

"Merlin and I knew that our current plan might not work. We knew that it might eventually come down to this. In fact, Merlin had a bag packed in his room for three months waiting for this day. He's had a while to plan for this eventuality. I had hoped it wouldn't happen...but..." Gaius stopped and seemed to frantically comb the dark forest with his eyes—searching for a wayward, dragon-riding, reckless, manservant with no sense of self preservation...or subtlty, appearantly...

"Merlin planning ahead...I keep underestimating him," Arthur chuckled, half joking, half meaning it.

The wind gusted through the trees, at first Arthur thought a storm was blowing in but the gusts of wind were too rhythmic, and too short.

Without warning the Great Dragon crashed into the clearing outside the cave. Arthur saw a hunched figure sitting at the base of his neck.

"Merlin!" Arthur called. Gaius ran out.

"He has exhausted himself...and he was injured in the destruction of the bell tower," the Dragon lowered his head and Merlin fell off onto the ground with a dull thump.

"He will be alright in time," promised the Dragon before taking off again. Gaius examined Merlin's unconscious form.

"Is it safe to move him inside?" Arthur asked.

"I think so," Gaius said and Arthur gently lifted Merlin up and into the cave.

"He's so light," Arthur commented. Gwen and Morgana spread out Merlin's bed roll and Arthur set him down. Gaius looked at his shoulder.

"It's only bruised...maybe a slight sprain," Gaius breathed a sigh of relief.

"We can't move during the day; the forest will be crawling with knights," Arthur looked at the entrance.

Merlin took a sharp intake of breath as he woke up. He sat up, pointed at the cave entrance and spoke a spell so fast that not even Gaius was following what he was saying. At the end, his eyes glowed a faint gold. "We're hidden. It looks like an ordinary hill," he said and passed out again.

"He's overextended his magic already," Gaius shook his head in disapproval.

"What did he do?" asked Morgana.

"He warded the entrance so that no one could see us," Gaius answered. "Solid objects will still pass through so try not to disturb the illusion."

Arthur sat by Gwen next to the fire. Morgana was already lying on her bedroll, trying to sleep.

_What __happens __now?_

* * *

><p><em>*Destroy<br>_

50 reviews! New personal high!


	11. Ealdor

56 reviews! Though I'm really only counting 53 of them because I am now up to two smart alecks. One of them commented twice. To those of you who comment without sounding snooty and argumentative, I salute you.

* * *

><p><span>11:<span>Ealdor

Merlin woke up with a pounding headache. Sometimes being the most powerful magician in the world had major drawbacks.

Light shone in the cave; Merlin thought it must be around midday. Gwen was sitting by the entrance but had obviously dozed off in her watch. Arthur, Morgana and Gaius were asleep.

Merlin sat up and stretched.

"Merlin."

"Arthur."

"What have you done?" Arthur demanded.

"What do you mean?" Merlin rubbed his eyes.

"I mean the _Dragon._What have you done?" elaborated Arthur.

"Oh..." Merlin leaned against the cave wall. "That."

"Yes, _Mer_lin, that! What. Have. You. Done?"

"I set him free."

"OBVIOUSLY!" shouted Arthur causing Merlin to flinch and the others to startle awake. _"__Why?__" _

"I needed a way out," Merlin replied, trying to remember through the haze of pain in his shoulder. "So I made a deal with him. I made him swear not to attack Camelot in exchange for helping me escape."

"And you trust him to keep his word?"

"Oaths are very important to Dragons, he won't attack while I'm alive to ensure that he keeps his promise," Merlin assured him.

"You shouldn't move too much, Merlin. Even you can overdo it sometimes," Gaius interjected before Arthur could continue the argument.

"I thought you were the most powerful Warlock to have ever lived?" scoffed Arthur.

"I'm not a god, Arthur, even I have limits. Only a complete idiot would assume I'm all powerful and incapable of weakness. Not only had I been using magic constantly all morning to clean up any mishaps you were making, I destroyed a watchtower, freed a Dragon, broke a solid iron portcullis—all with an injured shoulder. My magic might be strong, but at the end of the day, I'm still human," Merlin reprimanded him.

Thank fully, Arthur stayed quiet about that subject.

"So what do we do?" Arthur looked around at the others who had gathered close around Merlin's bed roll.

"We have to leave Camelot, we can hide in Ealdor for a while," Merlin suggested.

"Or we could go to the Druids," added Gaius.

"No," interrupted Arthur. "I've killed far too many of them, raided too many camps. They wouldn't accept me."

"You don't know that," consoled Morgana "I've been with the Druids before, they're a kind, gentle people. They'd be able to teach us more about our magic."

"I can't ask them to take in someone with so much of their blood on his hands," Arthur reaffirmed.

"Ealdor it is," Merlin got to his feet and leaned on the cave wall and Gaius.

"Easy now, Merlin; you're still exhausted," Gaius stopped him.

"It'll be easier for us to move at night without being seen," Arthur told him and Merlin sat down again.

"And you'll be more recovered by then," added Gaius.

"Fine," Merlin lay down and was asleep in minutes.

* * *

><p>When the sun was almost set, they abandoned their cave and rode quickly and as quietly as possible through the trees. The same groups of torches from last night could be seen.<p>

"They haven't stopped, have they?" Morgana looked behind her.

"Keep moving," Arthur ordered and the five wove in and out of the clusters of searching patrols. After a few hours, they had moved beyond them.

"The border is up here somewhere," Arthur called to them.

"We can be there before dawn at this rate," Merlin added.

"How are you feeling, Merlin?" Gaius asked.

"I'm alright; we can move faster if we have to."

"I don't want to kill the horses," Arthur replied.

"We might have to; I don't think those patrols are as far behind us as we think," objected Merlin.

Arthur looked around the forest, scanning for torches and listening for the tell-tale sounds of chain mail armour.

"Keep moving," Arthur urged, not liking the quiet.

* * *

><p>Merlin's estimate had been almost perfect. The Sun was just coming up as they spotted Ealdor in the outlands of Cenred's Kingdom. Arthur wouldn't admit it but leaving Camelot like this had been hard. He'd been to other kingdoms before, but he would always return to Camelot within a few weeks. This time, it felt sort of permanent.<p>

Gwen noticed his scowl and reached over and patted his arm. From where he was on horseback, he reached back. Then they broke away as they made the final ride into the village proper.

No one was out working just yet, so the party went unnoticed until they reached Hunith's house. Merlin dismounted his horse and quietly went inside. A dish shattered inside. Arthur dismounted and approached the door. Hunith burst out, still hugging her son.

"Prince Arthur! Lady Morgana! This is a surprise...and Gaius as well...what has happened?" Hunith released Merlin to shake hands with Gaius and then spotted Gwen.

"You've all been riding hard," she observed.

"It's a long story, Mother," Merlin told her.

"The I suggest you tell me," Hunith tethered all their horses to the house and ushered them in.

"Rest here, I'll get some water so you can clean yourselves up and then," she looked pointedly at Merlin "you can explain why you all look half dead."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Gwen was brushing Morgana's hair and re-braiding it while Merlin told everything that had happened in the last four months to Hunith who listened silently, not asking questions. When Merlin finished his tale, she stood up and hugged him.<p>

"You've all been through so much," she half hugged Arthur and then Morgana and Gwen. "Rest here for as long as you want."

"We can't impose on you like this, Hunith," Gaius objected.

"You can and you will," Hunith replied, literally putting her foot down. She looked in the cupboards and got out some bread rolls for them. "Since you helped us drive those raiders away, there has been much more to go around. Even Cenred doesn't bother us much."

It was true, Hunith had enough food that they all were able to eat until they were full.

"Thank you, you're very kind to help us even though we dropped in without warning," Arthur said and then actually helped her with the dishes.

"Is he feeling alright?" Morgana whispered to Merlin who shrugged.

After everything was cleaned and put away, Hunith went to get more water for bread dough. This time, Gaius went with her. They weren't gone five minutes when they could be heard arguing on their way to the well. Merlin wanted to go see what was going on, but Morgana insisted that he stay put and fully recover his shoulder.

"My shoulder has nothing to do with my legs!" he protested.

"Hunith'll kill us if we let you exert yourself," she replied and Merlin sat back in the chair.

Hunith entered the house with a bucket of water, followed by Gaius who was carrying another one. As Hunith started to make some bread dough on the table, Gaius sat down next to Merlin.

"Hunith..." he warned.

Hunith stopped. "Alright, Gaius." She looked up to face the group from Camelot.

"Could I have some time alone with my son?" she asked.

Arthur stood up and offered his arm to Gwen. Merlin watched his four companions leave.

For a few moments Hunith didn't say anything, then she clenched her fists and looked straight into Merlin's eyes.

"Merlin...I think it's time I told you about your father," she said.

"What are you...what do you mean...You've never said anything before, why now?" Merlin stood up.

"Sit down," Hunith told him and he obeyed, grudgingly. "I'm telling you now because you need to know now. You're not the first magician to turn up at my door in the middle of the night. There was a man before, he was running from Uther's Great Purge. He came to Ealdor because it was outside of Camelot. His name was Balinor; he was such a good man. It wasn't long until we fell in love. I wanted to marry him but he said it was too dangerous. Uther was beginning to search beyond his borders for him. Eventually, soldiers of Camelot came to Ealdor. Balinor led them off into the woods. That was the last I ever saw of him. I thought I'd lost him forever until I saw that I was with child...with you," Hunith stopped and waited. Merlin faced away from her, his throat growing tight.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? I've wondered my whole life where I could've possibly gotten this power from; I've wondered why I've never had a father!" Merlin buried his face in his hands. His headache was coming back.

When he felt Hunith's hand on his shoulder, he shirked away from her.

"Merlin, there's-"

"I need some air," Merlin stormed out of the house.

* * *

><p>Okay, here's a question: on the show, everyone is constantly refering to the 5 kingdoms but with all the references to other kingdoms outside Camelot there's Caerleon (Annis), Olaf's Kingdom, Odin's, Alined's, Cenred's, Nemeth (Mithian) and Bayard's (Mercia). With Camelot that's eight and I think I'm missing a few... Does someone know?<p> 


	12. Sister

If all goes according to plan then this is part of a super fantastic update where I give you more than just the one chapter at a time. Of course this means that you haven't been getting anything from me in a while which is understandable because I'm a university student in the middle of five exams.

* * *

><p><span>12: Sister<span>

The travelers stayed for three days in Ealdor. The people there welcomed them back with open arms but they weren't given the exact reason why Arthur and the others were running. In those three days, Arthur didn't see much of Merlin. It was really starting to annoy Arthur; Hunith wasn't saying anything and Gaius said it was for Merlin to tell.

Fed up with his servant/knight's compulsion to keep secrets and bury his feelings, Arthur started asking around for him. No one seemed to know where Merlin had gone until Arthur had spotted a familiar dark head walking over to the village cemetery.

He found Merlin laying flowers on Will's grave. Arthur stood off to the side for a moment then picked a few more of the wild daisies that Merlin had found and walked over to him. Laying the flowers down next to Merlin's he stood next to his servant.

"Why are you here?" Merlin asked, sounding dead to the world.

"He did save my life," Arthur replied.

"But that's not why you're actually here," Merlin looked at him.

"No. I'm here because a certain friend and _knight_ of mine has been acting rather silent and un-annoying for three days and I want to know what could be so horrible that he can't tell anyone else," Arthur stared at him.

Merlin smiled for a moment. "Mother didn't tell you?"

"No."

"And Gaius?"

"Also no. He said it wasn't his place to tell," Arthur answered.

Merlin took a sharp intake of breath. "This isn't a conversation for graveyards," he evaded and started walking towards the edge of Ealdor. Arthur followed, resting one hand on his sword. Once they were in the forest, Merlin sank to the ground against a tree. Arthur sat opposite from him.

And then Merlin told him everything. It was odd how they still could trust each other in situations like this despite everything that had happened. Arthur listened patiently to Merlin's story about this mysterious Balinor who had apparently fathered him and then run from Ealdor to escape Uther's pursuit.

When Merlin stopped he no longer seemed like he was brooding. "I just don't know what kind of man he is. When I was growing up, I always thought that my father was some sort of...I don't know..." Merlin trailed off.

"Dishonorable wretch?" offered Arthur.

"Something like that. My mother never spoke of him and when I asked, she always evaded the question or just said 'he left.'"

"And this caused you to doubt his character," Arthur assumed.

Merlin nodded. "But the way my mother spoke of him when she finally told me...that he was leaving to protect us...it makes him seem...honorable, almost. Though why didn't he take us with him? Why hasn't he come back? There hasn't been any soldiers of Camelot in Ealdor until you came with me to defend it," Merlin paused. "Is he dead? Did he come back, see Mother with me and think she married?"

"You have an active imagination. It won't help you discover the truth," advised Arthur.

Merlin chuckled. "You're right."

"Are you ready to come back?" Arthur asked.

"You're...being really nice to me...it's weird."

"Merlin."

"What?"

"Even if it's technically unofficial, I did knight you. If it were recognized properly, we could be friends and seeing as I'm probably not a Prince any more, I see no reason why we have to stand as Master and Servant any more," Arthur felt his brow furrow at what he was saying.

"Do you really feel that way?"

Arthur hesitated. "I don't know."

Merlin was about to respond when he heard a twig snap in the forest behind them. They jumped to their feet and saw Sir Leon, just Sir Leon, standing with his sword drawn.

Arthur was about to draw his sword when Merlin stopped him.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"If he wanted to attack he could've at any time," Merlin whispered back.

Arthur relaxed a fraction. "What do you want, Leon?"

Leon hesitated...and then put away his sword. "I just can't believe it; I can't believe that you're evil. Not after listening to that. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were still Arthur and Merlin...but you're not. You're sorcerers. You _are_ evil," Leon seemed to be talking more to himself than to them. Arthur recognized the struggle going through his mind.

"Leon. I'm still Arthur Pendragon; I'm still a knight and I'm still your friend and mentor. I don't see anything that should change that," he told him.

"But you have magic...you both do," Leon argued.

"It wasn't by choice...for either of us. The mother of the sorcerer that was executed before I was nearly blinded forced her magic into me. With each passing day it becomes more and more bonded to me. As for Merlin, he was born with it, he didn't have a choice either," Arthur explained.

"And Lady Morgana?"

Arthur looked at Merlin.

"She was born a seeress and her abilities evolved into proper magic. She doesn't have a choice either," Merlin replied.

Leon nodded. "I've never questioned orders more than I am right now. What am I supposed to do? The King has ordered that Arthur and Lady Morgana be caught alive and everyone else killed on sight."

"A knight," said Arthur, speaking as his usual Royal self "does what is right in his heart. I taught you that, Leon. If your honor compels you to let us go, there is no shame in that. If you feel you must obey my father's orders then so be it but I won't go back without a fight. I know what awaits me in Camelot."

Leon relaxed. "The rest of the soldiers will be in the village by night fall. We won't touch the people there but if we find you there..." Leon shook his head. Arthur saw Merlin momentarily clench his fist.

"Thank you, Leon," Arthur and Merlin backed away from the knight and ran back to the village.

* * *

><p>"We have to leave," Arthur announced and started readying the horses.<p>

"Why?" Hunith demanded.

"Uther's men will be here by night fall," Merlin replied and Morgana and Gwen started repacking their packs.

"This is Cenred's kingdom; why is Uther pursuing us here?" Morgana asked.

"The fact that this is Cenred's Kingdom hasn't stopped Uther before," Merlin replied and helped Gaius into the saddle.

"Where will you go?" Hunith grabbed Merlin's arms.

"I don't know, Cenred's kingdom is vast, Uther can't search everywhere. Who knows, maybe I'll run into my father," joked Merlin, trying to cheer her up.

"There's something else you should know about Balinor. You wouldn't let me tell you when we talked and I haven't been able to find you since," Hunith took a deep breath "Merlin, your father...is a Dragonlord."

* * *

><p>They'd been out of Ealdor within the hour. Merlin was in shock all over again and Arthur finally resolved to slap him. Hard.<p>

"What did you do that for?" Merlin demanded.

"Stop brooding," ordered Arthur as they galloped away.

"I'm not brooding," defended Merlin.

"Yes, you are," Morgana called over to him.

Merlin looked behind him in the direction of Ealdor. "Will they really leave the village alone?"

"If they do anything to Ealdor and word of it reaches Cenred, Camelot will be at war. Even if he were completely insane, Uther wouldn't risk that," Gaius assured him.

"I hope you're right," Merlin muttered. Arthur almost didn't hear it.

Arthur heard the sound of horses in front of them almost too late. A patrol of Cenred's men ambushed them, Arthur felt his magic surge through his surprise and three of them found themselves up in the trees without their swords.

Merlin was about to cast a spell but another spell hit his target first. The rest of the patrol ran away from them.

Arthur looked at Morgana who shook her head.

"Don't be afraid," a voice like velvet called from the trees. A woman in a burgundy and silver dress walked out before them hands away from her sides. "I mean you no harm. My name is Morgause."

* * *

><p>Cue the epic music. Morgause was always my favourite character that I love to hate.<p> 


	13. Sister Part the Second

You know what I realized when writing this? This time line that I've created doesn't need any appearances by Dragoon the Great (AKA 80 year old Merlin). I am absolutely mortified by this fact.

* * *

><p><span>13: Sister, Part the Second<span>

Everyone dismounted to meet this woman properly. The hair on the back of Merlin's neck stood on end beneath his scarf. The woman—Morgause—didn't move from her place in front of them. She had a sword at her hip but Merlin was more concerned with the feeling of powerful magic about her. Arthur and Morgana apparently sensed it too because they were both defensive. Morgause spotted Morgana and took a few steps toward her. Morgana took a step back and Morgause paused.

"Forgive me, I never thought we would meet in this life," Morgause told her.

"Who...are you?" Morgana asked.

"I told you, my name is Morgause but that wouldn't mean anything to you. You're Morgana, daughter of Vivienne...I'm your older sister." Morgause claimed.

"That's not possible," Morgana took another step back.

"I'm afraid it is, Morgana," Gaius spoke up. Gwen was standing behind him.

"Gaius, what...?" Arthur began when the old physician stopped him with a glance.

"I don't have a sister," Morgana shook her head.

"I'm afraid you do. Vivienne grew pregnant while Gorlois was away fighting. When the child was born, Uther ordered her death...but I gave her to the priestesses of the Isle of Blessed without Uther's knowledge," Gaius admitted.

"And they trained me," Morgause finished. "I knew you wouldn't have known of me but you must believe that we are sisters," Morgause pulled off her bracelet and gave it to Morgana.

"I know you have dreams of the future. This will stop them so that you can sleep well," Morgause told her.

"Th-thank you," stammered Morgana. Morgause smiled at her and then turned to Arthur.

"You're a long way from home, Arthur Pendragon," Morgause stated.

Arthur nodded, not sure of what to say.

"Is Uther really so devout in his beliefs that he would pursue his own son and ward for having magic? Is Camelot really better off with him as King? You're an honorable man, Arthur, I can see that. With Uther in such a state, Camelot will weaken and die but you can stop that. If you take the throne for yourself and revise Uther's laws on magic, Camelot will never be stronger," Morgause told him.

Merlin could see that Arthur wanted to believe her...but he caught Arthur's eye and he understood.

"You want me to kill my father and take the throne by force?"

"You wouldn't have to run any more; you wouldn't have to hide from your own men. You would be King," Morgause proclaimed, enticingly.

"I am destined to bring magic back to the land of Camelot," Arthur replied. Morgause visibly brightened at his words but Merlin could see the twinkling of madness in her eyes. "But it won't be like this. I won't _ever _kill my father over the throne. He can pursue me to his dying day if he must...and I will run," Arthur vowed to her.

"You would risk being caught and killed like a dog by your own _father_?" demanded Morgause, no longer friendly.

"If we can make him see that magic isn't evil-"

"He won't ever see that!" Morgause interrupted him.

Arthur stared her down. "I will not kill my father."

"So be it," Morgause turned back to Morgana. "Sister?"

Morgana looked like she wanted to go with Morgause but she looked right at Merlin and Arthur and then shook her head.

"Must we be parted any longer? We could do so much together," Morgause reached out to her.

"I...I made a promise," Morgana replied and Morgause flinched.

"I thought you at least would understand," Morgause turned away from her and faced Arthur.

"You won't do it?"

"No," reaffirmed Arthur.

Any trace of kindness in Morgause's demeanor vanished. She raised her hand at Arthur and screamed "_Anrheithia!"_

"_Amddiffyn!_"* shouted Merlin and the spell bounced harmlessly off a barrier in front of him. Morgause tried again and Merlin blocked.

"Merlin!" Arthur tossed Merlin his staff.

"A Sidhe staff?" Morgause asked as she extended her hand, preparing to attack him again.

Merlin didn't answer her only readied his defenses. Using his mind to chant several shields was faster than saying them and gave him an advantage over her as she couldn't counter them as easily.

Morgause had the same idea. When she attacked, Merlin sensed that her spell was actually six or seven spells unleashed at once. All chanted from the mind. Merlin's defenses held...barely. Morgause drew her sword and Arthur blocked, stepping in between the two magicians.

"Run!" Merlin yelled at Gaius and he as well as Gwen and Morgana mounted their horses and ran away with Merlin's and Arthur's. Morgause had no trouble defeating Arthur's clumsy magic, sending him into the ground and was about to finish him off when Merlin stepped in the way. The blast carried him off the ground and into a tree.

"Fools," Morgause regarded Arthur's weak but conscious form and Merlin's seriously wounded form and readied another blast. Merlin heard the sounds of a galloping horse and saw Morgana half dismount, half jump off her horse.

"NO!" Morgana screamed and Morgause was thrown back. The raven haired woman stood protectively over Arthur and Merlin.

Morgause looked utterly shocked. "But why? WHY?" Morgause retaliated and Morgana had her feet pulled out from under her. Morgause ran over to her.

"I'm sorry, Sister, I'm so sorry," she pulled Morgana up. "I didn't mean to-"

"_Anrheithia!" _a new voice chanted and Morgause was separated from Morgana. Merlin couldn't see the newcomer and his vision was darkening but Morgause looked absolutely livid.

"Damn you," she said and then vanished in smoke. Merlin felt his surroundings fade away.

* * *

><p>*Protect<p>

I'm so sorry for leaving this for so long, I got home from school, went into my basement and beat Fable 3 in four days. After that, I just sort of took up space for three weeks.


	14. Sister the Aftermath

So apparently, I can only write this while procrastinating something else.

* * *

><p><span>14: Sister, the Aftermath<span>

Arthur forced himself to his feet and staggered over to Merlin. Morgana caught him and helped him kneel by his friend. The man who had driven Morgause away approached them.

"Stay away," Arthur warned.

"Arthur, wait!" Gaius called as he and Gwen rode back over to them. "This is Ballinor."

Arthur raised an eye brow at the other old man. Ballinor had longish black hair, wore a long over coat with fingerless gloves and had a haunted look about him like there were enemies behind every tree. He didn't look a thing like Merlin.

Ballinor examined Merlin, muttering words under his breath that Arthur couldn't hear.

"Is he alright?" Arthur demanded.

"He'll be fine," Ballinor replied, not looking at him but turning to look at Gaius who had knelt next to him. "And you have some explaining to do, old friend."

"We can't stay here, it's too exposed and this_ is _Cenred's Kingdom," Arthur stood up, leaning heavily on Morgana and Gwen to get back to his horse.

Gaius and Ballinor gingerly lifted Merlin up on his own horse and while Ballinor lead it, the rest followed him up to a cave near a waterfall. Gaius and Ballinor quickly told Arthur to stop helping while they examined Merlin and Arthur wound up sitting on a rock with Gwen (who was told to keep him there).

"It should've been me," Arthur muttered.

"Don't think like that," Gwen replied.

"But it's true, Gwen. It always should be me…and it always ends up being him. What kind of an idiot does that?" Arthur demanded.

"A friend?" suggested Gwen.

A thought struck Arthur then. He was on the run. There was every chance that he might never see Camelot again and while this frightened the usually tough warrior, numerous possibilities presented themselves. Opportunities like actually having Merlin as a friend instead of a servant and Gwen as a wi-

Arthur shook the thought from his mind before it could form. The part of him that still reminded him of his duty—of the oaths he had taken rebelled against this new thought. He had to return to Camelot and set things right. Had to. He was the Crown Prince; it was his duty to rule over and to protect Camelot…and Gwen couldn't be apart of that, not in the way his new rebellious side wanted.

And yet, a third possibility opened up to him. If Merlin could protect him from the shadows for so many years undiscovered and unrecognized…perhaps he could too. He could still protect Camelot…and he could do it in a way that appeased both sides of his conscience—the part that wanted to give up everything, forsake his duty and the part that knew he needed to return to his duty.

Gwen slipped her hand into his like it was the most natural thing in the world and they watched the two old men examine Merlin. Gaius exchanged a few words with Ballinor and then stood up and walked over to Arthur who wanted to stand but also didn't want to let Gwen's hand go just yet.

"He's only stunned; he had enough time to erect some more defensive spells. The tree did most of the damage. There's nothing to worry about; he'll wake up when he's ready," Gaius told him and Arthur felt himself relax though he didn't let anyone see. He nodded and stood up as if to go sit by Merlin. Morgana was sitting at the cave entrance, still as a statue. He went to her instead.

"Morgana," he greeted. She looked back at him. She'd been crying but she'd never admit it.

"Arthur," she returned, her voice strained to remain composed.

"Do you wish to be alone?"

"No. No, I…"Morgana stammered and moved over on her boulder. Arthur sat down next to her.

"We attacked each other…she was…she is my sister and we attacked each other. Is this what the Dragon meant? Am I a destroyer who can betray family without remorse?"

"Morgana," Arthur interrupted her sternly. "You are _my _family and you protected _me_. You don't know anything about Morgause and she doesn't know you. _I _know that you're stubborn and caring and that your favourite color is green. You didn't like tomatoes until you were twelve and you once told me that you never wanted to marry anyone unless it was your own choice. Morgause doesn't know a thing about you."

"And you're stubborn, arrogant and while you do care, you couldn't afford to show it. You question Uther's policies on magic especially now that everything has happened. You don't like that Merlin allows himself to come to harm for your sake but you can never admit it," Morgana giggled.

"See? You know me not Morgause. You don't owe her anything," Arthur patted Morgana's shoulder and stood up again.

"Thank you," Morgana replied.

* * *

><p>Merlin's head felt like it might explode. When he opened his eyes, his surroundings were all blurry. When they cleared up he could tell it was night fall once again. Arthur was keeping watch, Gwen and Morgana were asleep next to each other and Gaius and a stranger were sitting close to a small fire on either side of Merlin. Merlin reached back behind his head to feel the bump from hitting the tree. Gaius noticed.<p>

"Merlin!" he moved closer and kept the young warlock from trying to sit up. "Just stay down for a moment, you have a bad injury."

"I'm fine," Merlin sat up and actually got about three quarters of the way before Arthur's foot appeared out of nowhere and pushed him back down.

"Stay down," he ordered.

"Yes, sire," Merlin rolled his eyes but stayed down. Arthur went back to the cave entrance.

"Gaius has been telling me your story. A magician as powerful as you hiding right under Uther's nose, talking to Kilgharrah and then teaching the King's son and ward magic. You're either really brave…or someone dropped you on your head as a child," the stranger handed Merlin some water. Merlin propped himself up on his elbows to drink it.

"Did you save us?" he asked.

"I did," the man replied.

"Who's Kilgharrah?" Merlin said between sips.

"The Great Dragon, of course; I heard you set him free. Thank-you for that."

"Why thank me?"

"Merlin, this man is Ballinor," Gaius interrupted.

Merlin choked on the water he was drinking. He sat up fully and coughed it back up.

"Clearly, I've missed something," Ballinor stated as if he was bored.

"Well…" Gaius began but Merlin shook his head.

Merlin stood up, waving off Gaius' attempts to have him rest. "I'm fine!" he finally snapped, waking up Morgana and Guinevere. They stared at him as he walked out past Arthur. Arthur tried to stop him but Merlin pushed him away.

* * *

><p>A bit angsty I know, but in my opinion the whole scenario in The Last Dragonlord went by far too smoothly on Merlin's part. He could've at least brooded to Ballinor's face. He's just a little too accepting. Also, because they needed his help to save Camelot, Merlin probably didn't want to risk alienating his own father in case he refused to help. In my scenario, the dragon isn't attacking so there's no need for Merlin to be so nice.<p>

I don't know if Morgana's favourite color is green...for now it is.


	15. Father

Warning: Extreme angst. I don't know where my head goes sometimes.

* * *

><p><span>15: Father<span>

Merlin didn't go back to the cave all night. He ended up climbing a tree and falling asleep in the branches. It was the rising sun that woke him up.

"You're being a child, Merlin!" Arthur called up to him.

"So?"

"Why are you being so hostile? Talk to him," ordered Arthur.

"I'm fine like this."

* * *

><p>Next to try was Morgana.<p>

"What's wrong with telling him?" she asked. Merlin came down from the tree.

"I don't know him and he doesn't know me. He had years to come back and see Mother and me. It's clear he's moved on. Besides, what would our relationship be like? You don't understand," replied Merlin, irritated.

Morgana slapped him really hard across the face. "I _do_ understand."

* * *

><p>Gaius.<p>

"Merlin, tell me what's wrong."

"You knew about this, didn't you?"

"I helped Ballinor escape Camelot and told him to leave the kingdom. I also warned him that Uther was pursuing him in Ealdor as well," admitted Gaius.

"So he did leave to save us."

"He left to save _Hunith_; you weren't part of the equation yet. He's lived the past twenty years not knowing he had a son. You should tell him, Merlin…for both your sakes," Gaius placed his hand on Merlin's arm.

"It wouldn't make any difference," replied Merlin.

"Is that what you think?" Gaius inquired.

"Yes, it is. Why is this an issue for everyone?"

"He _is _your father, Merlin."

"You are more of a father to me than he is, Gaius," Merlin stood up and went to get more firewood.

* * *

><p>He had a sizable pile of sticks in his arms when Gwen took some of them.<p>

"So it's your turn then?" Merlin wondered.

"I just wanted to help," she replied, offended. Merlin straightened up.

"You're right; I'm sorry Gwen," Merlin managed a weak smile.

"We've been through a lot this past week. One of us had to crack eventually," she replied and bent down for another stick.

"I'm sorry we dragged you into this, Gwen."

"Don't be; Merlin, the three most important people in my life are right here. It might not be safe or comfortable but since my father died…I have felt the need to leave Camelot every time someone else is killed at Uther's whim," Gwen admitted.

"Why didn't you?"

"I had no where else to go. I have a brother but we haven't spoken in many years. I'm not even sure where he is right now. Then there's Arthur. I wanted to stay for him…Morgana too," she quickly added.

"Even though we're all magicians?" Merlin had to ask.

Gwen stopped and faced away from him back at the camp. "It was a real shock when Arthur told me. Everything I had been raised to believe from childhood compelled me to be scared…but I know all of you. I've known you all for years. I decided that magic couldn't change that. Uther was wrong about sorcery. It isn't all evil. I can't see any of you being evil. He's wrong about so much…" Gwen started tearing up and Merlin knew why.

"Your father," he guessed.

"Merlin, when we fled Camelot you destroyed a centuries old stone tower. If sorcerers were capable of such things then why would so many of them have been executed? Why would they allow themselves to die if they could escape like we did? Has Uther actually killed _any_ real sorcerers?" she was near sobbing.

Merlin dropped his fire wood and pushed hers out her hands so that he could hug her.

"I don't have all the answers, Gwen. I was able to destroy the tower because I had the tools and the power. There are no other sorcerers that come close to my level of ability. I don't know how many innocent people got mixed in with the sorcerers who died during the Great Purge but even those with magic might not have been powerful enough to escape. And even if they could, the majority of them were the druids—they were…they are generally incapable of violence. If escaping meant harming anyone who tried to stop them, they wouldn't have tried simply to stay true to their beliefs even to the end—to prove themselves better than men like Uther," Merlin whispered to her as she cried. She hugged him tighter before releasing him.

"Thank you," she dried her eyes and Merlin picked up both hers and his piles of firewood.

"Let's head back," he suggested. She nodded and went ahead of him. "Will you be okay?"

She looked back at him and nodded. "Will you?"

He didn't answer. He didn't want to answer. At least Gwen took the hint unlike the others.

* * *

><p>Arthur had hunted down a deer while Merlin and Gwen had been getting wood. Everyone except Gwen gave Merlin more space than usual. If Ballinor noticed, he didn't say anything. Everyone was silent, but everyone's body language spoke volumes. Morgana was mad at Merlin, Arthur was annoyed at him, Gwen seemed to accept that Merlin would be alright, Gaius was concerned, Ballinor didn't know what was going on and Merlin kept flinching whenever Ballinor got too close.<p>

Arthur was the first to snap.

"_Merlin, _for crying out loud, _just tell him!" _he shouted. The fire flared in response to Morgana's surprise at the outburst. Gwen froze, Gaius raised an eye brow. Ballinor eyed them all suspiciously. Arthur and Merlin stared each other down…and then Merlin stood up and walked away.

"Stop being such a girl!" Arthur shouted after him.

"Leave him be," Ballinor bade him.

"If you knew why he was being like this-" Arthur began.

"I can guess. It's obvious he has a problem with me," Ballinor turned over some of the meat.

"Then why don't you talk to him?" demanded Arthur.

"What would that accomplish?" Ballinor asked.

"Ballinor," Gaius interrupted before Arthur could yell again. "He is Hunith's only son. She never remarried after you left. Merlin is your son."

Ballinor's air of indifference was gone in that instant. "My _what?"_

"You heard him," snapped Arthur.

"Arthur," Gwen put her hand on his arm to calm him down.

Ballinor didn't say anything. He just stared at the tree Merlin had climbed up.

* * *

><p>Merlin didn't bother to look down to know who was standing there.<p>

"Can we talk?" Ballinor asked.

"Why?"

"Because you're my son and there are so many things you should know. Now come down and let's talk. You freed Kilgharrah—you can't imagine what that means to me. And now I find that you're Hunith's son…Hunith's and mine…I don't have the words," Ballinor admitted.

Merlin shifted to look down at him. He came down from the tree and faced Ballinor squarely. "Why didn't you come back?" he demanded. "You had years to even check. There haven't been soldiers from Uther or even Cenred in Ealdor for my whole life! And then we find you here, in the wilderness _clearly _having given up on anything! I could see it in your eyes and hear it in your voice when we met yesterday and I hate it," Merlin stomped off into the trees. Ballinor followed him.

"You try living a life when men like Uther destroy everything you dared to hope for…twice. Sure, I could've returned to Ealdor at any time but if so much as a rumor of my presence reached Uther it'd be twenty years ago all over again," he shouted at Merlin.

"Then why didn't you take Mother with you? She would've gone with you anywhere," Merlin stopped and looked back at him.

"I told her to forget me," murmured Ballinor.

"She didn't. She'd act normal most of the time but every so often I'd catch her just staring. She looked so sad when she did that," Merlin continued walking.

"I couldn't come back to her without endangering her life, Merlin," Ballinor grabbed Merlin's arm. "But I wanted to. I wanted to see her."

Merlin's expression softened slightly. "That can't make up for everything."

"I know. I look now and I see her in you. You even get mad the same way," Ballinor smiled slightly.

"So I've been told."

"Merlin, whatever you think about me, you're still a Dragonlord's son. There are things you need to learn in case my gift passes on to you. We're the last, Kilgharrah and I…the last Dragonlord and the last dragon. And when I die, it'll be you and Kilgharrah. Now will you listen to me?" Ballinor released Merlin's arm.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Okay, here's a question: When a Dragonlord dies and he has multiple children, do they all get the gift or just one? What do you guys think?<p> 


	16. Father Part the Second

Some of you may have noticed that somewhere along the line I changed spellings from Balinor to Ballinor. I only just noticed this now. Probably not going to edit it…

Has there even been an episode where Colin is the one who is shirtless one? I can't remember one, then again, I might just be distracted by Bradley being shirtless every other episode.

* * *

><p><span>Father, Part the Second<span>

Six months since the five of them had left Camelot.

Six months since Arthur had slept in a bed.

Six months of patrols and soldiers trying to hunt them all down.

Six months of Merlin and Ballinor learning to become family.

Ten months of learning magic in total; six of which were in the wilderness.

Arthur had watched Merlin and Ballinor's interactions as they grew closer. He was jealous of the relative ease they had achieved in their relationship. In six months, the Dragonlord and his son had forged a slow going but steadily strengthening bond. Ballinor and Merlin would disappear for hours at a time to talk to the Great Dragon—Kilgharrah, as he was properly named. Arthur could now see how the two were related.

As the six of them traveled all over the border region of Cenred's kingdom and Camelot, hounded by patrols and learning magic—they had all changed. Some changes were minor—clothing grew heavier with the changing season. Winter wasn't usually too severe in Camelot. It got colder and a bit rainier but that was about it.

Then there were the changes that weren't so minor. In six months of wandering the wilderness, away from the finer things of Camelot, Arthur and Morgana had lost a lot of empty weight and gained to varying degrees more muscle. Morgana had cut her hair to be around Gwen's length because it was easier to manage. Without the added weight it was actually quite curly. Gaius looked older; the forest wasn't treating him well. Ballinor looked about the same after all he'd been out in the wilderness for twenty years. There wasn't much left to change. Gwen and Merlin stayed about the same but Merlin had some muscle growing under his usual skin and bones. Everyone looked leaner, harder. To the outside observer it might seem like the six of them didn't laugh much and while it didn't happen often, Merlin would sometimes tell of how he saved Arthur from some magical threat to Camelot. That usually got everyone (except Arthur, typically) laughing until they were red in the face.

Morgana had all but mastered the basics of fire. Between Merlin, Gaius and the occasional tip from Ballinor she and Arthur had learned spells that the average sorcerer needed years to learn. Morgana was out with Ballinor learning about herbs as well as combing the surrounding area for soldiers of Camelot or Cenred.

"Most sorcerers, with the exception of some druids, don't view magic as a larger part of the life force of this world. To them it's a tool to be used or simply what they were raised to learn but, speaking as one born with it, it's supposed to be as much apart of you as your own blood. That's why they take so long to learn spells like this. They're so focused on the technical aspects of a spell that they don't feel the magic and how it wants to flow. That's why you learn so fast. I've tried to teach you to feel how your magic wants to respond to an incantation and then how to guide it so that it doesn't rage out of control," Merlin told Arthur as the former Prince walked up the wall of their current cave of residence across the ceiling and back down the other side.

Each of them had started to find their own style of magic. While Morgana had focused on fire as her area of study, Arthur seemed inclined to earth and metal—particularly his own sword. Magic had become a part of his physical fighting style rather than a separate style all together. Merlin showed him the spell he had used to fortify Lancelot's spear when he killed the griffon. Arthur had practiced on all the swords, daggers and even knives in the camp.

"Well, if we ever run into another griffon…or anything magical for that matter…" Merlin trailed off as he appraised Arthur's work. The bluish aura on the blade faded away as Merlin knew it would.

"Just tell me if I've made a mistake," snapped Arthur. "It keeps fading."

"It's supposed to do that. It's nothing more experience won't cure. Honestly, you're mastering this particular concept faster than I did," Merlin handed the sword back. "It's the only spell you've learned faster than I did."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Sure," Merlin shrugged.

* * *

><p>At that moment, Ballinor came galloping back into the cave on a horse they had liberated from a farm where the single occupant had died. Morgana was close behind him. They looked rather panicked.<p>

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"A patrol of Camelot's knights found us, one of them recognized Morgana. They pursued us right into a patrol from Cenred. We escaped in the chaos but…" Ballinor shrugged and dismounted.

Everyone knew what the possibility was. For these past six months, the search parties of Camelot had been careful to avoid alerting Cenred to their presence in any way. At first, Camelot's soldiers would only explore Cenred's kingdom by day and retreat into Camelot at night. But as the months dragged on, they had become bolder, staying in the forests overnight and into the following days. They'd been careful but then they got sloppy. Arthur and the others often had to obliterate past camp sites so that no one would know that there had been a dozen people from a neighboring kingdom there.

"It was only a matter of time before this happened. If and when word reaches Cenred, he'll declare war," Gaius ran his fingers through his thinning hair.

"Can Camelot prevail if Cenred retaliates?" Gwen asked.

"Maybe if Uther wasn't insane with the thought of Arthur and I being sorcerers and Arthur was leading the front line…but now…" Morgana looked to her foster brother who nodded.

Merlin clenched his fist and looked at Ballinor. "Ealdor."

Ballinor's eyes widened for a moment. "Hunith."

"What?" Gwen looked between the two.

"A war between Camelot and Cenred will tear the border between them to pieces. Ealdor will be massacred if a battle is fought there," Merlin stood up and packed his bag.

"What are you doing?" Morgana stood up.

"I won't let a war we started destroy my child hood home," Merlin mounted his horse.

Ballinor followed suit. "I'm coming with you."

Merlin nodded.

"Hey, we're coming too," Morgana objected, hand resting on her sword.

"You're sure?" Merlin looked at her.

"Merlin, honestly…" Gwen rolled her eyes and helped Gaius up onto his horse.

"Well, if we're all ready to go," Merlin kicked his horse forward and the six of them raced off back to Ealdor. They weren't too far off from it luckily. As they had passed up and down the border, they often came near to Ealdor. As much as they would have liked to visit, the near constant presence of patrols in the area made it too risky.

* * *

><p>They snuck into the village after sun down. They had walked their horses in rather than rode to minimize the noise. There were some fires in the forests—Sir Leon's men watching to see if they returned there. It was no secret that Arthur and Morgana had aided the village before against Uther's orders and that Merlin was from there originally. It made sense to have someone watching.<p>

Merlin knocked on Hunith's door. She opened it and hugged him again.

"What are you doing here? There are soldiers watching us," she looked at them all. In the darkness it was hard to tell who anyone was.

"Didn't there only used to be five of you?" Hunith asked.

"Mother," Merlin gently guided her back inside, leaving everyone else to tether the horses on the side of the house facing away from the camp.

"Merlin, what is it?" Hunith asked. She and Merlin sat at the table.

"I found him," Merlin told her.

"Who?"

"My father. I found Ballinor," Merlin told her and Hunith's breath caught.

"He's outside isn't he?"

"Yes."

Hunith stood back up and threw open the door, Merlin followed quickly, not sure of what would happen…and so that he didn't miss a second of it. Hunith found Ballinor easily in the dark and froze in front of him.

"Hunith," he took a step forward only to have her slap him across the face. In the silent night air, the sound was like a thunderclap.

"You fool," she said, voice shaking. "You damned, idiot fool. I thought you were dead!" Hunith hugged him then, catching him off guard again.

"I've missed that about you," he admitted, stroking her hair. Arthur and the others quietly moved into the house to leave them alone. Merlin wanted to stay but Morgana took his hand and pulled towards the door. He followed her inside.

Everyone found a space to call there own. After six months of sleeping in hard and often damp caves, all of them could sleep just about anywhere. Gwen and Morgana leaned against each other in the corner up against the wall with the blankets from their bedrolls spread over them, Merlin sat at the table and put his feet up on another chair, Arthur found a different corner and was asleep in minutes and Gaius spread out his bedroll fully as well as Merlin's and rested his old back on his pseudo mattress. While everyone else was content to get the first sleep in six months under an actual roof with a fire in the corner and the smells of a well lived in house, Merlin craned his ears to try and hear his parents. They were talking. Merlin marveled at how beautiful that sounded to him until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was the thunder that woke them up. But it wasn't actually thunder. Arthur stood up and grabbed his sword before heading outside. At the edge of the forest on Cenred's side, stood at least four hundred men in the green livery of their king. On the other side were all the patrols from Camelot banded together.<p>

_That happened faster than I expected…_

Arthur went back inside.

"Wake up!" he demanded. Everyone was awake in an instant; they were used to having to wake up suddenly.

"What's happening?" Merlin stood up and reached for his staff.

"Cenred's patrols and Camelot's have amassed in the forest. They intend to fight here," Arthur explained.

"That's typical of Uther and Cenred to care nothing for the people they rule or conquer. Ealdor will be completely destroyed if we don't get the people out," Ballinor put his arm around Hunith.

"Can you do that?" Arthur asked.

Ballinor nodded and Merlin's parents both left to get the villagers out.

"Will the armies let them go?" Merlin asked.

"They're focused on other things," Arthur assured him. "And we should be too."

"But on what?" asked Morgana. "What should our role in this fight be? The soldiers of Camelot won't accept us, the soldiers of Cenred will treat us the same as the patrols and try to kill us. We could escape with the people of Ealdor but then what? We protect them from both Uther _and_ Cenred as they try to hunt us?"

"We can try to solve this peacefully with Cenred's men, assure them that they were looking for us and not trying to start war," Merlin suggested.

"Cenred is looking for any excuse to war with my father, he won't listen," Arthur shook his head.

"We can't just leave," Gwen objected.

"We're not, but you and Gaius should," Merlin told her.

"But-"

"He's right, Gwen. Please go with Hunith and try and convince Ballinor to come back here," Arthur interrupted her. Gwen stared at him in shock for a moment and then nodded. She and Gaius both left.

"We know what has to be done here," Arthur said, "We have to fight for Camelot. Three magicians and a Dragonlord should be able to tip the balance in our favour."

"Hopefully, you two have learned much but using magic in actual battle is much different," Merlin reminded them.

"At least you won't have to disguise it anymore," Morgana smiled.

"We'd better get going, they might not wait for the village to empty," Merlin left the house, taking the Sidhe staff with him.

* * *

><p>Ballinor joined them in the center of the village. "Everyone is safe, I directed them to that cave we used four months ago; it should be big enough to hold them."<p>

"We need to convince both sides that this war is a bad idea," Merlin told him.

"Alright," Ballinor stood back from them and shouted, his voice going deeper than a humans. Merlin was used to him calling Kilgharrah but Morgana and Arthur flinched. Within minutes, Kilgharrah glided over the trees roaring.

"What needs to be done here?" he asked when landing.

"We need to prevent a war; if Cenred believes that Camelot is protected by a dragon-" Merlin began.

"I will _not _defend Uther!" roared Kilgharrah.

"But will you defend Camelot so that Arthur can one day rule it and change it for the better?" Merlin added.

Kilgharrah sighed. "Very well, but be wary of Cenred, Young Warlock; he has found a dangerous ally," Kilgharrah took to the sky and charged Cenred's line, raining down fire on practically defenseless soldiers. Both sides took this as a cue to charge. Arthur and the others ran ahead of Camelot's charge and met Cenred's army with magic. Morgana and Merlin stayed close together, using every manner of battle spell they knew. Arthur and Ballinor fought with swords enhanced through Arthur's magic. As Camelot joined the fight, the swords of the fallen rose to fly around Arthur, fighting six or seven men at once.

It was going better than they had thought; Cenred's men were retreating back into the forest, herded there by Kilgharrah. Merlin almost smiled…until he saw a familiar mane of golden hair on the battle field. Morgause's spells were far more potent than they were six months ago. Merlin and Morgana ran to intercept her as she herself aimed for Arthur and Ballinor. Morgause cast her spell first before Merlin blasted her off her feet.

Her spell sped towards Arthur…but Ballinor stepped in the way.

* * *

><p>Review! This one is a long one so I would like more than three reviews!<p> 


	17. Father the Aftermath

If you haven't figured out the naming pattern for the next six or seven chapters, you never will. I'm just kidding, I love you all.

Can I get away without introducing Freya? I think I can.

* * *

><p><span>17: Father the Aftermath<span>

The spell struck Ballinor and Merlin felt time slow down. Except it didn't just slow down, time stopped completely. Merlin ran forwards and caught Ballinor. The moment they touched, time resumed but remained very slow; the battle was progressing as if it would take an entire life time to complete a sword stroke. Merlin and Ballinor sank to the ground.

"I'm sorry, if I had been a second sooner…" Merlin started but Ballinor shook his head.

"No…Merlin…not your fault. My choice…my choice…" he reached up and wiped away the tear that was forming around Merlin's eye.

Merlin looked at the wound and felt the magic behind it. There was no way to heal it. Kilgharrah stopped in his attacks and surrounded them, immune to the slowed flow of time.

"You can't die," pleaded Merlin. "We only just started getting to know each other, you _can't die._" Merlin emphasized.

"It's better me than you, or him…" Ballinor rolled his eyes in Arthur's direction. "Now listen to me. Everything we talked about…with Kilgharrah…now is the time to use it. You won't know if you've inherited my gift…until you face him. Looking you these past months…I'm so proud…of everything you've accomplished. Go. Keep making me proud. Stay with your friends…they're good people. Go…my son…" Ballinor smiled one last time and his grip loosened on Merlin's hand.

"Father? Don't…don't go…" Merlin lowered his father to the ground and stood up. Time resumed and the noise of sword's clanging.

He looked up at the Great Dragon Kilgharrah. And then he howled in pain…but it wasn't a man's cry, it was the deep and throaty wail of a dragon.

"_Dragon! Are you with me?" _he called but the words didn't come out in English; they were a dragon's words in the dragons' tongue.

Kilgharrah lowered his head and nudged Merlin. "I stand with you, Dragonlord."

Merlin raised his staff to the sky and both he and Kilgharrah wailed for the loss of their kin. The battle stopped in their lament and both armies listened in fear. Merlin felt his magic respond to his rage and pain…and he let it do as it wished.

And what it wished was to destroy Morgause, the killer of his father. From the staff, energy arched into the sky grew into a powerful storm and then shot down at where Morgause was getting up off the ground.

"ANRHEITHIA!" shouted Merlin. Morgause teleported away a split second before the spell struck the earth, creating a crater that reached across the whole of the battlefield. It was Cenred's forces that took the worst of the damage; Camelot's forces were mostly elsewhere.

* * *

><p>Arthur picked himself up off the ground. The blast had carried everyone off of their feet and shook the forest for miles. Merlin was standing at the very edge with Kilgharrah, panting. Cenred's forces had been decisively destroyed in one blast. Arthur marveled at the destructive power Merlin possessed.<p>

_And he put up with my abuse for years…_

Arthur approached his manservant turned magic teacher turned Dragonlord. He stopped when he saw the body of Ballinor and understood. Only this could push Merlin this far. Only this could override Merlin's gentle, caring persona. He saw Morgana limping towards him and ran to her.

"What did he say his area of study was?" she panted, holding her leg.

"He didn't. I don't think he has one. I don't think he needs one," Arthur helped her stand up straight but she pushed him off and moved towards Merlin. Merlin turned and saw her coming and a smaller pulse of energy warded her away.

"Merlin!" Arthur called angrily but Morgana stuck her hand out behind her to stop him. She didn't move forward anymore but stood where she was and waited. Kilgharrah and Merlin stood frozen in grief; Merlin's silent anger caused minor explosions around them, keeping people away.

Arthur turned away from the grieving pair and Morgana who stood waiting. There were around a hundred soldiers of Camelot to deal with right now. Leon stood at the head of them, awestruck.

Arthur rounded on them. "Your actions these past months nearly started a war today! Is my father really willing to risk that? What in the name of sanity is he thinking? Tell me, Leon!" he shouted.

"We can't return to Camelot without you and the Lady Morgana, every time we return empty handed, he sends right back out," replied the knight.

"Tell him to leave us alone. So long as he doesn't accept who we are and what we've become, I will _never _return to Camelot. People have died today for no good reason and I am not happy. Camelot has bigger things to worry about. That woman, the one with golden hair, is a powerful sorceress. She's Cenred's ally. The three of us can contend with her but not if my father insists on hunting us. I can protect Camelot from the outside if returning to Camelot means that I die," Arthur told him.

"The King doesn't want to kill you, Arthur," Leon told him.

"Then what? He'll disown me and lock us both up while he personally oversees Merlin and Gaius' execution? Or Gwen's? I'll be his little point of shame that he keeps underground? Maybe I'll get the Dragon's cave all to myself. No, Leon. I'm not going with you…and you're all too weak, tired and wounded to try and make me," Arthur left them then, returning to his original place behind Morgana. He watched the remains of Leon's patrol leave, heading speedily for the border.

* * *

><p>The day faded into night before Merlin fainted from exhaustion, allowing Morgana to finally be able to get near him. The two of them sat at the edge of the crater as Arthur brought a blanket to cover Ballinor. Kilgharrah growled at first but allowed it. Then Arthur and Morgana kept watch over Merlin as he grieved even in his sleep, Kilgharrah as he looked at Ballinor's body, expecting it to move and Ballinor as he lay at peace. Nothing would be allowed to disturb them that night.<p>

* * *

><p>I did not enjoy killing Ballinor, just so you know. I'm just happy that he was able to have more time with Merlin and some time with Hunith before he had to go. I did try to send him off honorably.<p> 


	18. Brother

And moving on to the next installment of the family series!

Note: if you review, I am a thousand times more likely to visit your profile and read **your** stuff. For example: noreallyidontcare reviewed and I fell in love with her story! It is freaking amazing!

* * *

><p><span>18: Brother<span>

Arthur had had to do some pretty hard things in his life: slay men in battle, plan attacks that would get men killed and then say good bye to those brave men as they died of their wounds. But nothing was harder for Arthur than to stand before the wives, sisters, mothers and daughters of those knights that he was supposed to protect and tell them that he had failed and their shining knight was no more.

Most women needed to be told when their beloved knight was dead. Not Hunith. Arthur didn't make it within twenty feet of her when they had returned for the people of Ealdor when the sun came up. She saw him coming alone to the camp. And she started sobbing. She walked up to him with tears flowing down her face. Arthur told her Merlin was alright and was with Morgana and Kilgharrah…but Ballinor…

Hunith continued crying for some time. Arthur didn't move; he wouldn't until she told him to.

"He was protecting you…even though Uther destroyed his happiness. To him, you…he must have believed in you and what you would accomplish. Just like Will when you were here last…and like Merlin does everyday…" she couldn't continue. She collapsed into Arthur's arms.

No one had ever done that before…assured him. He'd been yelled at, blamed, hit and had all manner of objects thrown at him. He'd been called the worst of names by the widows of the men who died at his side and he had allowed it even though he was the Prince of Camelot. Strangely enough, Arthur preferred it that way because that was how he felt too.

Even though she was crying out every tear in her body, Hunith was holding _him _and comforting _him. _It felt wrong. But he held her in return. He tried to do his duty.

* * *

><p>The people of Ealdor returned to see their village safe but with a new landmark. The presence of a dragon also made them a bit uneasy.<p>

"So this is what that earthquake was…"

"What kind of demon did this?"

"It was Hunith's son, Merlin."

"Merlin? But how…"

The whispers were endless; Arthur hated them. He wished they would stop after all, Merlin had saved them. They should be grateful.

Hunith didn't mind the dragon; she just wanted to see her son. She, Arthur and Gaius made their way over to the sleeping warlock.

"This is worse than what he did with the watchtower back in Camelot," Gaius said after examining him.

"Will he be alright?" Hunith demanded.

"His body will live," interrupted the dragon before Gaius could reply. "He will sleep for a few days but he will recover. Afterwards…" the dragon trailed off.

"What about afterwards?" demanded Morgana.

"I am not sure about the state of his spirit. You saw him yesterday; the pain we both felt was because my soul and his are brothers. Because of that bond our feelings—which were attuned almost perfectly at the time—resonated back and forth between us, growing in strength. If I am here when he awakens the reaction could happen again," Kilgharrah moved away from them. "I must leave him…though I do not wish to. Also, Morgana…perhaps you _can _defy your destiny. If you can learn love and show it, then perhaps your role in this will change."

Kilgharrah spread his wings and took flight, heading for the mountains.

* * *

><p>Arthur, Gwen and Morgana took turns watching over Merlin. They only stopped to see that Ballinor was buried. Then they stayed with him always. It was a week before he stirred.<p>

Merlin's head felt like lead. He knew something important had happened—something bad. Thinking about it caused his chest to hurt but he couldn't remember what it was…

Until it all came crashing back down on him what had happened. He sat straight up, startling Morgana. Not that it mattered right now. None of it mattered. Nothing.

"Merlin?" Morgana asked.

He didn't answer. He had used up every emotion he had. Everything felt numb but something was crawling back up, something painful. His hands started to shake as he remembered everything. He was right back where he started six months ago: no father and alone in the world. Except now there were so many more questions, so many more responsibilities and so many more feelings that had no place in his life any more.

Merlin didn't realize he was crying until Morgana hugged him tightly, pulling him close. A memory tugged at Merlin's consciousness.

He'd _attacked _her.

A choked sob escaped his lips. "Morgana, I…" he couldn't finish.

"It's alright, Merlin, I understand."

"But it's not alright! I lost control; I could've hit anyone on that field if I hadn't been so focused on Mor…on _her,_" Merlin couldn't say her name. He couldn't even think it. "And then I lashed out at you even though you were trying to help. I could've hit you with that spell," he pulled away from her.

"But you didn't and I forgive you, Merlin," Morgana stood up. "I'll get you some food. It's been seven days since the battle."

Merlin took her hand. "Not yet…please…I-I don't know what I'm capable of right now."

"Merlin," she said sternly. "Trust me."

Merlin let her go after a moment and fell back onto the cot, still tired. Morgana returned with a few phials of Gaius' medicine and a plate of bread.

"Eat it all," she ordered and Merlin forced himself to eat it. It was like eating coal dust. When he was finished, Morgana gave him one of the phials. "This will help you get your strength back. Gaius said it doesn't taste as bad as usual."

Merlin opened it and drank it one go. He grimaced at the taste anyway.

"What's the other one for?"

"It'll stop you from dreaming when you sleep tonight," she said.

"Give it to me now."

"No." Morgana's word was final. Merlin knew what she was doing. Anyone else would give him whatever he wanted because of what had happened. They would do it out of love but Morgana obviously knew exactly what Merlin could be capable of. That phial of Gaius' was a simple enough sleeping draught. Several of the ingredients grew in abundance around Ealdor and an increase of any of those ingredients in a dose that small could turn that sleeping agent into a painless but nonetheless deadly poison.

Morgana knew that. She was familiar with sleeping draughts having taken them for years. Of course Gaius would've mentioned something about the precise balance of the ingredients.

Morgana wouldn't give Merlin anything he didn't need immediately. She wasn't about to let him die. Not over this. Merlin knew that. That didn't make him feel any better.

Merlin rolled over facing away from her and pretended to sleep until she left. Then he waited. The sun eventually set. Merlin left before Morgana could come back with the sleeping draught. He didn't want the potion anymore. Morgana was right to withhold it.

Merlin had a better idea.

He snuck out through the window and ran to the edge of the village on the opposite side of the crater, taking his sword with him.

He had to call Kilgharrah.

He was going to make Morgause pay.

"Merlin!" Morgana called. How had she caught up to him that fast?

"How did you find me? I couldn't have left more than a minute ago."

"I guessed that you would pull something like this," replied Morgana.

"How's that?"

"Because it's exactly what I would have done. It's exactly what I tried to do," she answered.

"I know."

"You do?"

"I stopped those men. That day by your father's grave," elaborated Merlin.

That had Morgana silent for a moment. "You saw right to the end?"

"Yes."

"I saved Uther. He caused my father's death and yet…"

"You did the right thing," Merlin turned to face her finally.

"And is that what you intend to do?" Morgana scolded him. "You're just going to call the dragon, fly across the countryside looking for Morgause and try and what? Kill her? Is that the right thing to do? Is that what the Merlin I know would do?"

"She killed my father!" Merlin shouted.

"So if you kill her in return everything gets better? I thought you were better than that—that we were better than that. What does it say about sorcerers when the most powerful one of them all seeks revenge? Murders someone? Proves Uther right about the rest of us?"

That last one stung quite a bit. Merlin dropped his shoulders, not having an answer. But Morgana wasn't finished with him yet.

"If your destiny is to bring magic back to Camelot, is this really how you want to do it?"

At this, Merlin admitted defeat. He dropped his sword to the ground and allowed Morgana to approach him.

She picked up the sword and took his hand, guiding him back to Ealdor.

* * *

><p>Alright, I admit it. I'm a Mergana fan. I don't intend to delve too much into romance with this story except with Arthur and Gwen eventually because it's their destiny and Camelot will need a Queen eventually.<p>

This is why I asked if there was a way to sidestep Freya's story. I think there is.


	19. Brother Part the Second

Reading week! It's over. I'm sad thinking about it.

Merlin will stop being emo now, I swear.

* * *

><p><span>19: Brother, Part the Second<span>

They thought it would end there. That that one battle would be enough to keep Uther from pursuing them.

They were wrong.

After one month in Ealdor, the patrols appeared in Cenred's lands again. They were extremely cautious compared to before; they never camped over night across the border and they never came to Ealdor even though it was painfully obvious Arthur and Morgana were still there.

They didn't want a repeat of the thunderbolt from the last battle.

Like wise, Cenred's men also avoided Ealdor. Cenred knew they were there, Morgause knew they were there but no one was going to make a move against three powerful sorcerers—one of whom was a grieving Dragonlord.

Arthur was searching the surrounding forest for any sign of said Dragonlord. Merlin was recently taking to long herb gathering trips that lasted for extremely long hours—often leaving before dawn and being back after dark. But he'd already brought back enough herbs that Gaius needed two other medicine bags to hold them all. Morgana went with him at first but then stopped because apparently Merlin walked at a relentless pace between patches of the healing plants. That and not a single word was said during the entire trip day in and day out.

Merlin had stopped speaking at all during the day.

Arthur sighed and continued tracking his idiot. There wasn't another word for him at the moment. He wasn't behaving like a manservant or a knight (spell-knight, whatever…where had Arthur thought of that name?) or even a friend. He wasn't even acting like a decent human being. He was just being a depressed idiot.

Something caught Arthur's attention in the dense green forest. And it wasn't Merlin.

It was a woman…with a face Arthur could recognize anywhere. She was barely solid it seemed…a theory confirmed when a leaf passed right through her face.

It was _her; _the woman who had started everything. Arthur's eyes burned at the memory of being nearly blinded by her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"We're close enough to Samhain that you, who are now of the magic, can see a strong willed spirit like me. How are you faring, Arthur Pendragon?" she smiled.

"You stole my life from me!" Arthur shouted.

"But you are still alive. My son is dead. Removing you from your cushy, sheltered lifestyle pales in comparison, believe me. How long has it been?"

"Almost a year."

"You've changed a lot since I last saw you. You seem to have aged a lot more than just one year. I've been watching you all. Who would have thought that the lady Morgana also would have the same gift," she chuckled.

"This is not a gift!" insisted Arthur.

"You don't believe that anymore than I do."

"You don't know me!" Arthur was shouting again.

"I know enough. I've seen how you've all changed. You and Morgana. Emrys as well."

"Emrys?"

"The Dragonlord's son."

"His name is Merlin."

"Does it matter? Your world is stirring; the magic that Uther has suppressed is going to rise up and soon. If you let it rise up too suddenly then like a wave from the ocean, it will purge Camelot from this land. At this very moment there are two paths set before you. The Great Dragon has spoken of one but he neglected to mention the other path. The second path that I am about to tell you about should not have existed. My interference has opened up a far more dangerous future. It was supposed to be that you, the Once and Future King would unite the land of Albion alongside Emrys—Merlin—and bring forth a shining future after the defeat of Morgana and her armies. But you were never meant to have magic. You and Emrys were meant to be two sides of the same coin—similar yet different; complimentary in your skills. Neither of you could succeed without the other but that is different now. You are now capable of many of the same things that he is. I do not regret my actions but I have inadvertently placed Albion's shining future in peril. Depending on how _you _respond to this situation, Arthur Pendragon, Emrys could become the Destroyer and Morgana your Protector. The three of you are so intertwined that this is possible. While you and Emrys were two sides of the same coin, Morgana is the darkness to Emrys' light. Or she was. Now even that tenet of destiny is no longer fixed. Morgana could take Emrys' place as Protector and that is the second path that should not be. Morgana was never meant to defend you. She isn't strong enough to take on Emrys and win no matter how hard she tries. It was never meant to be that she could win that inevitable battle against Emrys. That confrontation will be the tipping point that decides yours and Albion's future. If Emrys is the light and Morgana falls, then the destiny that you were meant to have will come to pass. If Morgana is the light and Emrys is the darkness, then Albion is simply doomed. If Emrys forgets his heart, the whole of the land will suffer, such is his power. He might not hate Camelot as Morgana would have but he does not have to. Morgana can not stand against him any more than a tree can withstand an avalanche," the woman paused.

"You're asking me to choose between my friends!"

"I ask nothing, Pendragon! I am no longer of this world; its fate is of no interest to me! You should be thankful that I tell you this at all!" raged the ghost and her form flickered, becoming darker. "Your future is of your own making! Perhaps that is more dangerous than having your destiny set out for you in advance. What will you do, little King? Will you choose the man who would be your brother or the woman who would be your sister?" she laughed then, an insane shriek only a shade could produce.

Arthur couldn't take this woman anymore.

"I choose both!" he declared, shutting the old woman's ghost up. "If my future is of my own choosing, then I will carve a third option. A shining future where magic flows freely in the streets of Camelot! Morgana and Merlin—my protectors—will both sit at my right hand and my chosen queen will sit at my left!" Arthur shouted at her.

She raised both her eyebrows at that. Then she smiled a genuine smile. "I should like to see such a world."

"I won't let magic decide my fate," Arthur persisted, determined to have the last word with this woman. He felt a strange sense of entitlement.

Her smile turned into a teasing one again. "But everything you are you owe to magic. Even in the beginning of your life, before you knew Emrys magic was the reason for your being. And I'm not talking about trying to help your father in his crusade against magic."

"What do you mean?" asked Arthur.

"About a three days' ride North of here is a cave and inside the cave is a pool. If you can make it there before Samhain, you can speak to any one dead person. Just the one. Here's a hint. Try calling for Ygraine Pendragon."

* * *

><p>Can I get more than one review this time please? I was so depressed that the last chapter only got one review that I lost all motivation to write this story at all. I asked once in chapter five but is it still worth continuing? It's almost over, really.<p> 


	20. Brother the Aftermath

Let's try to kill this thing before school is over! It's not that it hasn't been fun to write; it's been an amazing ride and I'm grateful for all your support. After this chapter there will be three more for the—you guessed it—Mother arc. Then I'll stop and continue this new timeline under a new story title. That should be fun for you all.

Yes, I did take some liberties with how the Dragonlord thing works but considering how AU I've turned the rest of the story, I think I can get away with it.

* * *

><p><span>20: Brother the Aftermath<span>

Merlin trudged through the forest not caring where he was going. He'd grown up in these woods; he could find his way back to Ealdor blindfolded if he had to. Merlin knew the others wouldn't worry; he had been doing this for a whole month after all. They kept asking him where he'd gone. He didn't feel compelled to answer.

Lost in his thoughts, Merlin barely noticed the bronze dragon lounging in the clearing he'd stumbled into. Kilgharrah had not returned to Ealdor in a month and since Merlin wasn't talking, he hadn't called him back. But he could have at least visited of his own volition once or twice. Since his father's death, Merlin had felt the shift in his being that made him a Dragonlord. It was kind of like a steady thrum throughout his heart and soul. Merlin wasn't sure how to feel about it. The vibration had Ballinor's presence woven into it so Merlin always had a piece of the father he'd barely known. On the other hand, the thrum that meant that he was a Dragonlord also meant that Merlin's father had died and it only served to remind him of that.

"I've been waiting for a greeting or some other indication that you are still a functioning human being. I know what sorrow plagues your heart, Young Warlock but you have responsibilities that you have been sorely neglecting as of late. The time to grieve Ballinor will come but for now Arthur needs you," he began in a rather mocking tone.

This was enough to break Merlin's silence. "How can you expect me to simply throw away my own feelings and automatically run to Arthur's aid? Do I have no say in this?"

"Oh so you do speak?" replied the dragon, ignoring Merlin's protests.

"ANSWER ME!"

"I refuse to dignify such a selfish statement with a response. It is unworthy of both of us, Merlin," Kilgharrah sighed, sending a puff of smoke out of his nostrils.

"Selfish? You think I'm selfish to want some time to grieve the loss of my father after I finally started to trust him? I don't believe you! Why does everything have to be about Arthur? He doesn't even need me anymore, not since he has his own magic!"

"That is precisely the problem!" raged Kilgharrah. "That witch did more than simply give Arthur magic; she upset your destinies—all three of you! You and Morgana are no longer fixed into your roles; it is quite possible that _you _will be the threat and she will have to stop you. Can you imagine the suffering a man of your power could bring upon this land if you succumb to the darkness growing in you now? Your magic is too powerful to be used for anything else other than to protect Albion. Anything else would equal disaster!" the dragon roared at Merlin, standing up and whipping the ground with his tail and causing the ground to shake. "There is far more at stake than just your feelings!"

Merlin stood his ground, staring the Great Dragon in the eyes. He just couldn't take it anymore; he'd always been so sure of what he had been doing. Over the many conversations the three of them—Merlin, Ballinor and Kilgharrah—Merlin had admitted to the others that sometimes he felt like a monster. Ballinor had told him that this would never be the case if he continued to use his power wisely and not go back on his principles. This comforted Merlin who disliked killing in any way but had to for Arthur on many occasions. Only for Arthur's sake. That was one rule Merlin tried very hard not to break.

But he did. The day he called every ounce of his magic to kill Morgause. That hadn't been for Arthur's sake. It hadn't even been for Ballinor's. _He _wanted to kill Morgause with everything he had. He still wanted her dead even now. The next time the blonde witch showed her face to Merlin, she would not be allowed to live.

That was the problem, wasn't it?

"You will not become the monster you fear if you choose not to be. I'm not saying you should forgive Morgause. I'm not saying you should forget what she has done. But you should be better than her. Stronger than her. That means making the right choice no matter how painful it is. You know this," Kilgharrah's tone became gentler.

Merlin sat down in front of Kilgharrah. Morgause deserved no mercy—he knew that, but he also knew that killing her for the sake of revenge was wrong. If Morgause returned, Merlin would have to let her live. He didn't want to sink to her level. If she threatened Arthur and died by Merlin's hand as a result then that would just have to do.

"Alright."

"Good. Now go and apologize to everyone. No doubt your behavior has been atrocious this past month." Kilgharrah spread his wings and took off into the sky again, heading for the mountains in the distance.

* * *

><p>When Merlin returned home early, everyone was surprised. Arthur had come back looking very disturbed only an hour before Merlin had.<p>

"What happened?" Merlin asked, trying to sink back into his usual role.

Arthur talked to them all about the woman's ghost. Merlin knew he was holding something back but that was fine. What was more interesting now was that pool she spoke of.

"I have to know what she meant. It seems important," Arthur looked at Morgana and Merlin. "You two should stay and protect Ealdor."

"And leave you on your own?" demanded Morgana.

"I'm going with you," Merlin decided.

"You're not going anywhere until you get your head back on your shoulders," snapped Arthur, obviously fed up with how Merlin had been acting.

"I just got scolded by a dragon. Where does that count?" retaliated Merlin, equally passionate.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Fine."

"I'll go too," volunteered Morgana.

"Not all of us can go. We're putting Ealdor at risk enough just by being here. Someone needs to make sure that they are alright," Arthur argued.

"If you all left, Cenred wouldn't have a reason to hurt us. Camelot also can't try anything again without inciting another war. You barely prevented a large scale war with Cenred last time even with that lightning bolt," Hunith interrupted.

"You can't stay here after we leave, both sides will want to know where we went and if all of us here do leave then we'll be too exposed while traveling," Merlin argued.

"I don't intend to stay in Ealdor any longer. Leaving is fine, son."

"But, Mother…"

Hunith shook her head, cutting him off. "Here in Cenred's kingdom, magic hasn't been proclaimed illegal. There are many wandering druid clans that pass through this region. We'd be safe there."

"Arthur won't go to the druids," Morgana remembered.

"I don't have to; I'll be looking for the pool."

"How would you find us afterwards? The druids never stay in the same place for any length of time," Gaius asked him.

A moment of silence hung over the group. "Perhaps…this is where we part ways," Merlin suggested. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"We're getting to be too big. The druids can give protection and anonymity as they travel. The four of you would be safe with them. Arthur and I will eventually find you again later."

"The druids don't move in a pattern; finding us while we're with them will be difficult." Gaius told him.

"I'm counting on that to keep you safe from patrols," Merlin replied.

"So this is it?" Morgana looked at Merlin and Arthur. "We're all just going to leave?"

"It is not going to be forever," Arthur assured her. He looked pointedly at the silent Guinevere. "I won't let it."

* * *

><p>The goodbyes were very long and very public. Everyone in the village knew that they were leaving. There were murmured whispers of relief as the group saddled their horses. Hunith didn't own a horse but she was light enough that she could ride with Morgana and not overtax Morgana's stolen war horse.<p>

And then they were riding in different directions—Arthur and Merlin to the North and Morgana, Gaius, Gwen and Hunith to the South where the druids would be pausing near a shrine Gaius knew of. They left when night fell and the patrols from Camelot had retreated back across the border. They could count on the people of Ealdor to spread the word that the group had gone.

Merlin rode next to Arthur as they searched for the pool. "Will they be alright?"

"I trust them," replied Arthur.

"I just hope I gave Morgana enough knowledge on concealment magic," Merlin chewed his lip.

"Just how good is _your _concealment magic?" Arthur asked.

"I've hidden my nature from you for years, haven't I?"

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant," Merlin sighed and muttered something under his breath that resembled "cabbage head."

Arthur let it slide. It was good to have Merlin back.


	21. Mother

21: Mother

It was night of Samhain, Arthur and Merlin had just barely made it to the pool the witch had spoken of.

"We don't have much time left, hurry up," Merlin urged. Not that Arthur needed reminding. He walked up to the pool. It was darker than the night sky and the water looked thicker than blood.

"Do you want me to leave?" Merlin asked.

"Just…stay quiet," replied Arthur and spoke to the black pool "Ygraine Pendragon."

The water shifted and stirred for a minute before folding in on itself. It left the edges of the pool and spiraled upwards before taking the shape of a woman in a pale gold dress. Then Ygraine's features—gold hair, dark blue eyes, fair skin—materialized as if the strange water held every color and shade imaginable. When she finished forming, she smiled at Arthur.

"Hello," she said.

Arthur was at a loss for a minute. He'd never met his mother and remembered it.

"Hello…Mother," he managed.

"Come closer, let me see you," she bade and Arthur stepped up to her, standing on the absolute edge of where the pool used to be. Ygraine put her hands on his face…they felt like real, warm hands. They even had a scent that Arthur vaguely recognized from his very earliest memories. Before he knew it, they had embraced each other in a tight hug.

"You are more beautiful than I ever imagined," Ygraine told him.

"Likewise," Arthur replied.

"You've taken after me more than your father," she teased him.

"He told me that once. Just the once. He…doesn't speak of you often."

"I don't blame him; we both knew the risks."

"I killed you."

"No! Don't ever say that again, Arthur! You are everything to me. We waited so long for you—we'd both given up hope and then…there you were, sleeping in my arms. I was so incredibly happy then. My baby boy…" she smiled again and traced the edge of his face. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," she said.

"It wasn't your fault, either."

"But it was. We both knew the risks…your father and I, I mean. But we were so desperate for a child—for you—that we…" she trailed off.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Your father and I loved each other, we really did and it was just so unfair that we couldn't have any children. We tried for years and with every herbal concoction Gaius could think of and even some that came from free lance herbalists. Nothing was working and we were getting desperate. Finally, we resorted to one final option: we contacted a sorceress called Nimueh and-"

"Nimueh?" Arthur interrupted and looked back at Merlin who was alert now.

"Yes, she gave us the means to conceive. Finally, we had a child. We had you, Arthur…and I couldn't be more proud of you."

"I was born because of magic?"

"Yes."

"You died because of _magic_?"

"Nimueh's magic required a price. A life for a life. Uther didn't think she meant one of us; he thought that somewhere, somehow, someone would just die. Somewhere in my heart I knew it wouldn't be that simple. I knew I was right when my strength started to fade away. I couldn't hold you anymore…I dropped you actually. And then I was gone. I guess sometime later Tristan must've done something because he ended up in the spirit world too," Ygraine stepped back from Arthur who couldn't move. It was just too much for him to hear.

"He challenged Uther to a duel to the death when I was a baby," he managed. Suddenly it made sense why. It wasn't that Tristan was angry that his sister had died…it was that her husband had for all intents and purposes killed her.

"We're almost out of time; remember that I love you. We both do. I don't blame him or you for any of this. I'm just happy that I got to meet you once. Live well, Arth-" And then she evaporated into nothing. A drip of the water started falling from the ceiling to slowly refill the pool…probably in time for next year.

Arthur stared at where she had stood. "Come back," he whispered. "Come back!" he shouted.

"Ygraine Pendragon!" he tried. Nothing.

"Ygraine Pendragon!" he shouted, throwing in some magic for good measure. Nothing happened.

"Come on, Ygraine Pendragon!"

This time something appeared without the water. It was another woman but so unlike in appearances from Ygraine that they could've been opposites. This woman was wrinkly and had all manner of spots on her face. Her hair may have been gold but it was too thin and too frizzy to tell.

"Who dares knock on the door that has closed?" she demanded in a gravelly voice that matched her appearance. It sent shivers down Arthur's spine.

"We weren't finished talking!" Arthur shouted.

"The door exists only once a year on this night. Once it has been opened, it can _not _be opened again until the next year. Go from this place, Arthur Pendragon," she ordered.

"Not until I see her again!" Arthur argued.

"This is folly, you fool."

"Bring her back, please bring her back," Arthur pleaded.

"I can not."

Arthur was about to say something else when Merlin pulled him back and away from the woman.

"Merlin, let go," he ordered.

"We should leave," Merlin insisted. He was trembling.

"Emrys is right, Arthur. This place is useless to you now," the woman vanished and suddenly Arthur felt very tired—like he'd been holding something really heavy for a really long time and then was finally relieved of it. Merlin looked about the same as he felt.

"Who…what was that?"

"Best guess? I have no idea. She was powerful though…beyond powerful," Merlin let go of his arm and sat down where he was before, panting slightly. Arthur shook his fatigue and walked back towards the entrance of the cave.


	22. Mother Part the Second

22: Mother, Part the Second

"Arthur…" Merlin called to get his attention. Arthur stormed past him towards the horses.

"Arthur, stop; what are you doing?"

"I'm going back to Camelot," he replied.

"Why?"

"To confront my father," Arthur mounted his horse but found it would not move when he told it. He looked over and saw that Merlin's eyes were glowing with magic. "Let me go, Merlin!"

"So you can do what? Kill him? Challenge him to a duel like your uncle did? You won't become the King Camelot deserves doing that!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Arthur shouted so loudly that a flock of birds vacated the trees nearest them. "Everything he ever said…everything he ever made me believe was a LIE! How many people have died because of his INSANE belief that magic was evil! How many people have I killed because of HIM? He's treated sorcerers like criminals and hunted them for my entire life!" Arthur shouted. Merlin stood firm, the magic in his eyes never wavering.

"And marching into Camelot and confronting him when you are the very thing he's grown to hate is supposed to help? Is it supposed to make everything better? Tell me!" Merlin crossed his arms.

"He doesn't deserve to be king!" Arthur argued.

"And you're going to kill him because of that? Does _that_ have all the makings of a worthy king?" Merlin countered, still annoyingly calm despite everything. Arthur wondered how he could not feel the same anger right now for what Uther did.

"I would've thought you'd be first in line for revenge; he's hunted your kind for years, Merlin. How can you stand there and not want to help me put things right?" Arthur dismounted his horse and stood equal with Merlin. Merlin's magic shifted so that it wasn't the horse that was pinned to one spot, it was him.

"If I thought like that, then I would have to kill you too," he said and Arthur froze. "Arthur, you can't kill Uther for what he has done any more than I can kill Morgause for what she has done. Neither of us can cross that line and still say that we are good and honorable men. I will never forgive Morgause for killing my father and I doubt I will ever let go of all my anger towards her. But here is where we are different: I won't kill her. If our positions had been reversed, I have no doubt that she would kill me in revenge. The same goes for you and Uther. We have to be better than them," Merlin stared him down. Arthur was about to keep arguing when he saw that Merlin had been clenching his fist rather tightly. This was probably the most difficult thing he'd ever had to say to Arthur. More than that, Merlin had also been affected by the mysterious and powerful woman back in the cave; was holding Arthur here straining him?

"What would you have me do? I can't just leave this alone," he said, making an effort to be calm.

"You can and you will because you've already promised Morgause that you would never take the throne from Uther. You said that Uther could pursue you to his dying day and that you would run," Merlin uncurled his fist and Arthur felt the magic fade away. He caught Merlin's shoulder and the two sat down facing the cave.

"So your mother really dropped you on your head as a baby? That would explain a lot."

"Shut up, Merlin."


	23. Mother the Aftermath

23: Mother, the Aftermath

"Cenred and Morgause won't stay quiet. If Camelot is to survive, we need to be ready. I'm sure there are more than a few druids who are willing to fight if it means an era of peace for sorcerers. We have work to do and I don't know how much time we have," Merlin said for the fiftieth time as they rode back into Camelot's lands.

"I know, Merlin, that's why we're trying to find these druids you keep mentioning. Still don't know how they'll fight for the son of the man who killed scores of their kin," Arthur shrugged.

"Because you are the Once and Future King and I'm the one destined to protect you. The druids have been waiting for you to grow into that role," Merlin replied.

"We're going to need more than magic, aren't we?"

"We always have. We've been supporting each other for a while now and that started far before we crossed paths with that witch. Hopefully, there will be more than a few warriors who can realize that magic does not make a person evil," Merlin smiled slightly.

"Do you think that if we could find Lancelot again he would help?"

"I know he would. He's…someone I trust," Merlin told him.

"You mean with your secret," Arthur still frowned seven months after finding out about Merlin's magic.

Merlin seemed to guess his thoughts. "You know why I couldn't say anything. Arthur, for all your strengths as the prince of Camelot, you had one fatal flaw that until you overcame it, I could never have trusted you: you were never your own man—you always did exactly what Uther told you. You believed the same things he did without question or regard for consequence. It wasn't until you were confronted directly with the feelings that I and others like me share daily that you learned to question Uther and form your own opinions."

"Then I really have learned the lesson that the witch tried to teach me. I've learned the terror that you feel…the Terror of the Magician…" Arthur shuddered. Eleven months since gaining magic and the icy truth of what he'd experienced caught in his heart like a knife.

That the laws that were meant to protect everyone were a sham.

That he had work to do.

* * *

><p>Okay, that's it for this one. Should start working on the sequel...at some point. Stay tuned for Kingdom of the Magician.<p> 


	24. Thank you! Endnote

Hey so Kingdom of the Magician is up if you want to continue following my craziness.

Thank you to all who read, reviewed, alerted, appreciated, really liked, etc. It's been random and I hope to continue writing this and not leave you all waiting for weeks and weeks…

Also, in the sequel (or continuation, really) I may or may not include one videogame, book, TV or pop culture reference per chapter. The first person to correctly guess said reference will get one story related wish. You can even ask for spoilers. They won't be obvious because they'll simply be apart of the story line in a minor way…well except the first one, that one will be present throughout.

I'm bored, okay?


End file.
